MLP, The Swarm
by Kuroda117
Summary: Zergs, criaturas viles que consumen la vida han llegado a Equestria para apoderarse de la magia mas poderosa en ese universo, ¿podran las ponys enfrentarse a viles criaturas?...Pinkie Pie tiene la respuesta
1. Chapter 1

**¿QUe puedo decir?...mas que si no escribia algo sobre esto me iba a volver loco, ademas mi otra historia continuara mas avanzada la tercera temporada (por alguna extraña razon le puedo sacar jugo a esto) y así ya mas calmado para continuar las de las PPGZ y mi obra maestra Dragoner**

Capitulo 1: Cuando el peligro cae del cielo

Equestria, hogar poblado por Ponys de todos los tipos, además de otras criaturas que viven en este mundo el cual, los mas fuertes dominan la magia, son los alicornios, seres nacidos como unicornios combinados con pegasos, rigen este mundo en diferentes puntos siendo la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna las mas fuertes representantes de este tipo de las cuales dominan el control de mover el sol y la luna para dar paso al día y la noche….incluso a habido disputas por esto entre otros seres mágicos que incluso pueden cambiar su realidad por completo, pero todo este mundo de magia, belleza y amistad no estaba preparado para tal catástrofe que se avecina desde otro universo el cual, a decidido utilizar esta magia para su propio beneficio en nombre de una reina que esta mas ocupada en combatir a sus enemigos, por eso envía a 3 Brood Mothers a revisar y en su caso, extraer este poder para su beneficio

**72 Horas antes del primer contacto, en algún sitio de Equestria**

En un gran bosque se siente la calma, todos los animales diurnos duermen mientras los nocturnos salen a hacer sus cosas, el cielo estrellado muestra una noche tranquila, sin embargo una gran luz atraviesa el cielo y se impacta con el bosque

**-KABOOM-**

El ruido que provoca una gran conmoción, pero además de los animales….nadie mas lo nota y el silencio reina de nuevo, de pronto sonidos extraños comienzan a salir del sitio de impacto y rápidamente el bosque comienza a ser cubierto por una capa purpura que parece estar viva…..los ruidos de los animales comienzan a aumentar y al mismo tiempo cesar…

**En alguna parte de la galaxia**

Una pequeña nave de color negra se abre paso a través del sistema de esta galaxia, y se dirige rápidamente aun punto en especifico sin ser notado ya que se vuelve invisible a cualquier ojo, descendiendo a las afueras de un pueblo, de su interior sale un individuo humanoide de dos metros de alto, piernas digitígrados, semi-permeable piel cubierta de escamas, cuatro dígitos en sus manos (de los cuales dos son pulgares) y de los pies , pechos anchos y hombros y cinturas estrechas con partes centrales del cuerpo delgado del cual se cubre con una capa y desaparece en la noche mientras el sol empieza a salir den Ponyville

**Ponyville 70 horas antes del primer contacto**

Una mañana tranquila se diría, los ponys salen de sus casas para realizar sus actividades diarias, los ponys de tierra van sembrando las cosechas mientras los pegasos despejan los cielos de las nubes para que los campos tomen el sol de la mañana que les fue proveído por su princesa, de entre todos estos personajes hay una pony en especial que guarda en su interior una gran y poderosa magia mientras aprende sobre el poder de la amistad, su nombre es Twilitgh Sparkle, una unicornio de color morado y pelo azul con rosa acompañado de su fiel compañero Spike, un pequeño dragon que a estado con ella desde su nacimientos, y no solo ellos dos son reconocidos en Equestria, también hay otras distinguidas Ponys que sobresalen, como Pinkie Pie que vive en la pastelería y es muy exuberante, entusiasta, feliz, ridícula, habladora, alegre y risueña que posee una piedra de la armonía de la risa, Applejack una gran trabajadora que cosecha manzanas con toda su familia la cual tiene una piedra de la armonía de la honestidad, Fluttershy tranquila, tímida que trata bien a todos los animales, tiene una piedra de la armonía que representa la bondad, Rainbow Dash una rápida pegaso que es poseedora del Sonic Rainbow, tiene una priedra de la armonía que representa la lealtad y Rarity una exitosa modista además de bella, tiene una piedra de la armonía que representa la generosidad, cada una de ellas no nota que son observadas por separados mientras hacen sus actividades, excepto…..

**-Listo, termine de atender a todos los clientes **dice Pinkie Pie

**-Buen trabajo Pinkie, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso? **pregunta el sr. Cake

**-Ok….creo que me lo merezco, además mi Pinkie sentido me advierte de un nuevo visitante **dice Pinkie Pie saliendo a toda velocidad hacia fuera

**-¿Nuevo visitante?...nunca entenderé a esta pony **dice el sr. Cake

Pinkie Pie empieza a buscar rápidamente a este visitante para darle una grata bienvenida al pueblo, pero por mas que busca no lo encuentra, pero siente que esta muy cerca

**-¡Hola Pinkie!...¿que haces? **pregunta Twilight

**-Shhh…estoy buscando a nuestro nuevo visitante **responde Pinkie

**-¿Alguien nuevo?...¿y donde esta? **pregunta Spike

**-No lo se…..pero cuando lo halle le daré una gran bienvenida….hmmmm….¡AHÍ ESTA! **señala Pinkie hacia los tejados

**-Pinkie….ahí no hay nada **dice Spike

**-¿No lo ven?...pero si esta claro que esta ahí parado viéndonos **dice Pinkie

**-Pinkie…espero no sea otra de tus locuras…aun me duelen los de la ultima ves **dice Twilight

**-Hmmm…qué raro….en fin…¡Hola….bienvenido a Ponyville! **Saluda Pinkie Pie

**-Te digo que ahí no hay…..¿y esa luz? **Pregunta Twilight al ser deslumbrada súbitamente en ese espacio

**-¿Twilight? **Pregunta Spike

**-Había algo ahí…la luz no se puede aparecer de esa forma ahí **indica Twilight ahora que su sombra era proyectada, cosa que no se había dado cuenta de que no aparecía su sombra

**-A lo mejor es tímido….rápido, sigámoslo **ordena Pinkie Pie mientras empieza su persecución

**-¡Espera Pinkie…puede ser peligroso! **advierte Twilight

**-No hay que perderla de vista **dice Spike y ambos empiezan a seguir a Pinkie

Las dos Ponys comienzan a seguir a su extraño visitante por todo Ponyville sin darle descanso (bueno Pinkie ya que Twilight se comenzó a cansar) el "visitante" sale del pueblo y Pinkie trata de alcanzarlo dejando a Twilight y Spike atrás

**-¿A dónde se habrá metido Pinkie? **Pregunta Spike

**-No-lo-se…ah….pero-me-canse **dice Twilight

Twilight siguen la última dirección de Pinkie hacia un bosque mas adelante y cuando comienza a acercarse

**-¡Pinkie! **grita Twilight

**-¿Dónde estas? **grita Spike

**-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie….¿como te llamas?**

**-¿Pinkie? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Es un nombre gracioso….hahaha….pero te doy la bienvenida a Ponyville**

**-¿Con quien hablara Pinkie? **Pregunta Spike

**-No lo se…**dice Twilight

Twilight y Spike se acercan hacia un claro donde ven a Pinkie Pie algo consternada

**-¿Estas bien Pinkie? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Si….pero mi nuevo amigo me advirtió de un peligro, debemos volver a Ponyville e informar a todos **dice Pinkie Pie corriendo hacia el pueblo dejando a Twilight y Spike confundidos

**-¿Un peligro? **Pregunta Spike

**-No me agrada hacia donde va esto **responde Twilight siguiendo nuevamente a Pinkie para evitar que cometa algo exagerado mientras una figura observa a las dos ponys alejarse

Ponyville Plaza 68 horas antes del primer contacto

**-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS RAPIDO REUNANSE! **Ordena Pinkie Pie

**-Oh no…llegamos tarde **dice Twilight

**-Oigan…¿qué sucede? **pregunta Rainbow

**-Cariños, ¿Cuál es la conmoción? **Pregunta Rarity

**-¿No me digan que Pinkie ha visto de nuevo ciertos eventos con su sexto sentido? **Pregunta Applejack

**-Oh cielos…espero que no **dice Fluttershy

**-Creo que es algo peor **dice Twilight

**-¿Qué pasa?...**

**-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?**

**-¡ESCUCHEN, UN TERRIBLE ENEMIGO ACABA DE LLEGAR A EQUESTRIA Y PLANEA ACABAR CON TODOS NOSOTROS! **Anuncia con seriedad Pinkie Pie

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-SI claro como no**

**-Mientras tengamos a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ¿que podemos temer?**

**-Debe de estar exagerando de nuevo **

**-¡Es en serio, debemos de estar preparados para cuando suceda! **Dice Pinkie

**-¿Y quien dijo eso?**

**-Me lo dijo nuestro nuevo visitante del espacio Zeratul **responde Pinkie

**-¿Visitante del espacio?...**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-Esa si es una buena broma **

**-¡No esperen!...no se rían…..bueno es bueno reírse pero esto es serio **dice Pinkie mientras todos los demás se burlan de ella

**-Vamonos**

**-¡No se vayan, deben de escucharme! **Pide Pinkie

**-Pinkie….es suficiente **dice Rarity

**-Pero…pero **dice Pinkie

**-Nunca había visto que todos se rieran de ella y no con ella **dice Applejack

**-Pobrecita, debes de estar alterada por esto **dice Fluttershy

**-No entienden…debemos de preparar a Ponyville, a Canterlot, a Cloudsdale, a todos para que se defiendan **dice Pinkie

**-Por favor, Pinkie…como broma es muy malo eso que dices **dice Rainbow

**-Twilight…¿verdad que si me crees?...tu también lo viste **dice Pinkie

**-Pues….no se realmente lo que vi **responde Twilight

**-Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lado y discutamos esto con mas calma **dice Rarity

**-No…..no queda tiempo para eso, debo saber mas sobre lo que vendrá **responde Pinkie saliendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se había encontrado al visitante

**-Deberíamos de seguirla **dice Fluttershy

**-No…estará bien hasta que se calme **dice Rainbow

**-¿Tu que opinas cariño? **Pregunta Rarity

**-Creo que es lo mejor, después la veremos cuando este mas calmada **dice Twilight mientras todas se quedan algo preocupadas

En el bosquecillo

**-¿Hola?...¿estas por aquí?...necesito que me apoyes y les adviertas a los demás sobre lo que pasa **dice Pinkie

**-"Lo lamento, pero no creo que sea necesario que altere a los tuyos con mi presencia"**

**-¿Pero como nos vamos a defender si nadie me cree? **Pregunta Pinkie

**-"Deberás encontrar la forma, primero debo de investigar en otros sitios, pero no te preocupes…..te dejare a estos guerreros para que te apoyen cuando llegue el momento….mientras deberás de encontrar la forma para que te crean antes de que sea demasiado tarde"**

**-Ok…hare mi mejor esfuerzo **dice Pinkie Pie mientras 5 figuras aparecen a su alrededor cubiertos por unas capas y mostrando unos ojos resplandecientes

Equestria pasa por momentos difíciles sin siquiera saberlo, ahora toda la responsabilidad reside en Pinkie para proteger a su mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando escribo una historia procuro que tenga concordancia asi como que sea entendible (y mas si se trata sobre un cruce de mundos ya que deben de coincidir sin cambiar mucho los parametros) y sip...Pinkie Pie podria ser la primera Dark Templar Pony en toda la historia de Equestria (se volvio un 20% mas cool) pero eso sera un par de capitulos adelante, pero no sera la unica que adopte las enseñanzas de Nezarin (Exepto para Twiligth que creo que va mas con las enseñanzas del Khalai y seria la primera High Templar Pony)...asi me lo fumo para sacar todo esto XD y otra cosa...para darle una linea de tiempo digamos que esta entre el final de Wings of Liberty y el comienzo de Hearth of Swarm...si sera algo gore (que incluya la muerte de algunos Ponies)...hmmm...no lo creo...aunque podria pero eso lo vere despues...de protoss si, de los otros aun sigo pensando  
**

Capitulo 2: La cruzada

**60 Horas antes del primer contacto**

El sitio del impacto a crecido enormemente, devorando a todo el paisaje al cambiarlo por uno mas tétrico y por así decirlo vivo…extrañas estructuras vivientes aparecen en lugar de arboles y el pasto verde ahora es remplazado por una sustancia viscosa morada….pero aun no hay nadie que sepa de esto….ya que sucede lejos de los limites del reino, y se va esparciendo por tres diferentes lados poco a poco

Ponyville

**-*Ajummmm*…..buenos días Twilight **saluda Spike

**-Hola…. **responde pensativa Twilight

**-¿Acaso te quedaste despierta toda la noche? **Pregunta Spike

**-Algo así….estuve pensando sobre esto de Pinkie….y sobre lo que vi….no estoy segura **responde Twilight

**-Descuida, ya debió de habérsele pasado esto…veras que es la misma Pinkie Pie que todos conocemos **responde Spike

**-Si….tal ves tengas razón **dice Twilight

**-Además….no deberías de hacer tanto ruido por eso **dice Spike

**-¿Cuál ruido? **Pregunta Twilight

**-El que hacías….sonaba como martillazos….¿no eras tu? **pregunta Spike

**-Estaba tan absorta en esto que no me di cuenta **dice Twilight

**-¿Entonces quien….? **Pregunta Spike

**-Hay mucha conmoción afuera….será mejor ir a ver **dice Twilitgh

Ambos salen de su casa y notan que algo muy grande había aparecido arriba de su casa

**-¿Pero que en nombre de la princesa es eso? **pregunta Twilight

**-Hola….espero no haberte molestado en la noche **responde Pinkie apareciendo de la nada

**-Pero….como….¿que es eso? **pregunta Twilight

**-Es mi torre vigía, y ya que tú casa tenia una buena vista de todo el pueblo….pues lo construí ahí **dice Pinkie

**-¿Acaso no podías preguntar primero antes de hacer esto? **pregunta enojada Twilight

**-Lo se, pero te digo que no hay tiempo y esto es solo el principio **dice Pinkie comenzando a correr hacia la salida del pueblo

**-Esto no esta pasando **dice Twilight

**-Sigámosla **dice Spike

Twilight la sigue junto con Spike temiendo que tal ves, haya perdido la razón…..otra ves

**-¿Qué te parece?...aquí esta la trinchera, acá van las armas y acá es donde los médicos curaran a los heridos **muestra Pinkie todo su trabajo que había hecho

**-Pinkie…..nadie de aquí sabe usar armas además…..¿de que nos estamos defendiendo? **Pregunta Twilight

**-¿No lo sabes?...de los Zergs…..son criaturas malvadas que consumen los mundos y han elegido el nuestro para exterminarnos **responde Pinkie

**-Aja…..mira Pinkie, lamento si te molesto que no te apoyara, pero no creo que les parezca a los habitantes de aquí que conviertas su pueblo en una base militar **dice Twilight

**-Pero no lo es…..ellos me dijeron que esto no detendrá a una gran infestación….solo los retrasara el tiempo suficiente para que todos escapen cuando sea el momento….si demostramos que sabemos que están aquí, podrían cambiar a una táctica mas peligrosa del cual no lograremos escapar **explica Pinkie

**-Hmmmm…..¿construiste todo esto tu sola? **Pregunta Spike

**-Hahaha….claro que no…me ayudaron mis nuevos amigos, pero ahora ellos están inspeccionando el área **dice Pinkie

**-Eso no importa, debes de detener esta locura antes de que alguien se moleste **dice Twilight

**-¿Pero quien se atrevió a dañar así mi ciudad? **Pregunta la alcaldesa

**-Oh no….**dice Twilight

**-Hola alcaldesa, ¿le gusta?...todo esta preparado para defender la ciudad en caso de algún ataque Zerg **dice Pinkie Pie feliz

**-No preguntare que locura te sucede ahora, ya que todo es raro en ti…..mira, seré benevolente para que retires todo esto de inmediato y no habrá castigo alguno **ordena la alcaldesa

**-Pero….todo esto es para protegerlos a todos mis amigos incluyéndolas **dice Pinkie

**-La próxima ves protegernos de ti….ahora por favor, limpia este desastre **dice la alcaldesa

**-Descuida Pinkie…te ayudaremos **dice Twilight

**-¿Por qué nadie entiende que estamos en peligro? **Se pregunta Pinkie alejándose del lugar muy triste

**-Deberíamos…..**dice Spike

**-Es mejor dejarla sola, en esto momentos lo necesita…..reunamos a las demás para que entre todas quitemos esto y después hablemos con Pinkie **dice Twilight comenzando a desmontar todo

**55 horas antes del primer contacto**

Pinkie Pie se encuentra sola en el bosque muy triste y preocupada o eso es lo que se veía

**-¿Cómo las protegeré a todas si no puedo hacer que me crean? **Pregunta Pinkie

**-"¿Tal ves con alguna prueba?"**

**-"No podemos arriesgarnos tanto"**

**-"Deberíamos seguir preparados, ya llegara el momento en que te crean pequeña" **

**-"Las enseñanzas de Nezarin te guiaran"**

**-"De todas las criaturas de tu mundo, eres la mas cercana a nosotros de alguna forma….tu energía psíquica logro detectarnos y por eso, Zeratul confía en ti" **

**-Gracias….tienen razón…..no debo darme por vencida….gracias Al'ne, Jil'p, Zoras, Giup'so, Adoruk **dice Pinkie Pie a las voces que escucha

**50 Horas antes del primer contacto**

Ponivylle

**-Bueno chicas, ¿alguna idea sobre que hacer con Pinkie? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Deberíamos de mostrarle que una broma tiene que terminar tarde o temprano **dice Rainbow

**-Deberíamos hablar con ella, para ver que dice **dice Fluttershy

**-Si ella se acerca a los arboles de manzana me las paga **dice Applejack

**-Tal ves una de sus fiestas le haga volver en si, cariño **dice Rarity

**-Si esa es una brillante idea **dice Spike

**-Bueno eso me parece razonable…aunque…no estoy segura que este actuando o algo parecido **dice Twilight

**-Oh por favor, seres de otras galaxias, ni yo hago bromas de ese tipo **dice Rainbow

**-Ok, ok….solo vayamos con ella y le preparamos una fiesta **dice Twilight

**-Pero primero hay que encontrarla **dice Applejack

**-La ultima vez que la vimos se fue de nuevo al bosque….debe estar ahí todavía **dice Spike

**-De acuerdo, no podemos abandonar a una de nuestras amigas…..pero han pasado muchas cosas raras últimamente **dice Twilight

**-¿Entonces que esperamos?...andando **ordena Rainbow

Al salir

**-¿Van a algún lado?...no es seguro salir muy lejos **dice Pinkie Pie encima de la torre

**-¿Qué haces haya arriba? **Pregunta Applejack

**-Estoy vigilando con Giup'so, mientras los demás siguen inspeccionando los alrededores **responde Pinkie

**-¿Qué acaba de decir? **pregunta Rarity

**-¡Pinkie, iré arriba y tendremos una charla tu y yo! **Dice Rainbow subiendo rápidamente

**-¡Ten cuidado de no chocar con Giup'so! **Advierte Pinkie

**-¡Pero si aquí no hay….ouch! **choca Rainbow en el aire provocando que comience a caer

**-¡Rainbow! **Gritan las ponys abajo tratando de cacharla pero súbitamente es detenida en el aire y puesta lentamente en el suelo al asombro de las demás

**-¿Esta bien? **pregunta Pinkie bajando por su ascensor

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso? **pregunta Twilight

**-Oh cielos…..oh cielos…**dice muy asustada Fluttershy

**-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? **Pregunta Spike

Fluttershy se esconde atrás de Rarity señalando hacia la nada, o eso creían ya que de repente unos ojos brillantes comienzan a aparecer y desaparecer en un segundo

**-*Gasp*…**

**-No se asusten les dije que era uno de mis nuevos amigo **dice Pinkie

**-No puedo creerlo **dice Twilight intentando por todos los medios encontrar una explicación a esto

**-" ****Zerashk Gulida****.****" **Dice una voz

**-¡AHHHHHHHH! **Comienzan a correr hacia la casa de Twilight llevándose a Pinkie con ellas

**-¿Qué era esa cosa? **Pregunta Rarity muy alarmada

**-Un Protoss….una gran raza antigua que ha venido desde su planeta para protegernos y detener a los Zerg **responde Pinkie

**-¿Cómo puedes confiar en una criatura así, acaso no ves que te esta usando? **Pregunta muy asustada Applejack

**-Ellos son amigables, no hay que tenerles miedo **dice Pinkie

**-Auch…..¿anotaron el numero de la carreta de burros que me arrollo? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-Rainbow…estas viva….yay **dice alegremente Fluttershy

**-¡No es momento de estar alegres, debemos de informar a todo el mundo, a la princesa, a toda Equestria! **Dice muy alterada Twilight

**-Tranquilas, no hay nada que temer **dice Pinkie

**-¿NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER?...¿ACASO TE HAN ROBADO EL CEREBRO? **Grita Twilight

**-¡TRANQUILIZATE AHORA! **grita Twilight

Este tipo de comportamiento no era normal en Pinkie a menos que se le provocara, por lo que todas se quedan quietas y calladas

**-Ahora escuchen, no es el momento para temer…hay que estar preparadas para lo que vendrá después **dice Pinkie

**-"Su amiga tiene razón" **dice Giup'so

**-¿Cómo entro?...¿es una invasión? **Pregunta Spike mientras se reúne con las demás en un rincón

**-Por favor, mantengámonos serenas y escuchen atentamente **dice Pinkie

**-Esta bien….esta bien….*suspiro*…veamos….este….hola….soy….Twilight Sparkle….una estudiante de la ciudad de Canterlot…veamos….ummmm….¿como estas? **pregunta temerosa Twilight

**-"Adun Toridas, Twilight…..espero no haberlas asustado mucho" **dice Giup'so

**-No para nada….no todos los días conocemos un alien **dice Rainbow

**-Yo si….estoy asustada…**dice Fluttershy

**-Por todos los cielos cariño….¿acaso en tu planeta no conocen lo que es vestir bien?...deberías de demandar a tu diseñador **dice Rarity al ver por completo al Protoss

**-¿Lo ves?...te dije que eran amigables **dice Pinkie

**-Un segundo, un segundo….entonces sobre que Equestria esta en peligro….¿es verdad? **pregunta Applejack

**-"Así es, una fuerza conocida como Zergs esta en su mundo consumiendo todo a su paso para obtener el poder que nace de su planeta" **dice Giup'so

**-¿Zergs?...aunque te estoy viendo…aun es difícil de creer **dice Spike

**-Les dije que estábamos en peligro, ahora que lo saben debemos…..**dice Pinkie

**-Un segundo Pinkie…¿no disculparías un momento?...gracias **dice Twilight reuniéndose con las demás

**-¿Qué sucede ahora? **pregunta Pinkie

**-(susurro) No tan alto….¿no ves lo que pasa aquí? **pregunta Twilight

**-(susurro) Uhmm…no **responde Pinkie

**-(susurro) Estamos enfrente de un ser de otra galaxia y dices que no…..no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones **dice Applejack

**-(susurro) Ella tiene razón…¿cómo sabemos que son amigables y de que dicen la verdad? **pregunta Rarity

**-(susurro) Solo queda una opción viable **dice Rainbow

**-(susurro) ¿Ponernos histéricas? **Pregunta Fluttershy

**-(susurro) ¿Por qué todas tus respuestas llevan a ponernos histéricas? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-(susurro) Ok…yo me encargo **dice Twilight

**-*Coff*coff*…señor Giup'so ¿cierto?...no es que pongamos en duda lo que dice, pero seria mas creíble si nos mostrara algo sobre esos….Zergs **dice Twilight

**-"Por supuesto, este es una garra de Zerg que es capaz de partir esta mesa en dos de un solo golpe" **dice Giup'so al sacar de su armadura la garra de un Zerling y partir con ella la mesa

**-Increíble, fue un golpe muy limpio….es un 20% mas cool esto **dice Rainbow fascinada

**-Ok….eso fue…poco ortodoxo….pero requeriremos algo mas que eso…como una prueba real que podamos apreciar todos **dice Twilight

**-No creo que sea una buena idea, me han dicho que es muy peligroso eso **dice Pinkie

**-Yo también tengo otra duda….¿como te hiciste tan cercana a ellos? **pregunta Spike

**-"Ella posee un psique muy elevado del cual logro detectarnos…..se podría decir que esta familiarizada con el vacio" **dice Giup'so

**-¿Vacio?...¿ella?...a veces tiene predicciones pero no esta ligada a ese vacio que menciona **dice Twilight

**-"No es algo que sea fácil de explicar…..de todas formas debemos continuar nuestra vigilancia, ****Und lara khar****" **dice Giup'so antes de desvanecerse

**-En un momento te alcanzo **dice Pinkie

**-¡Pinkie, no puedes seguir con esto! **dice Applejack

**-¡Aunque nos diga que es un salvador o lo que sea, no puedes fiarte de el….de ellos, cariño! **dice Rarity

**-Ellas tiene razón, debemos de prepararnos para defendernos de todo ellos, enviare una carta de inmediato a la princesa informándole lo que pasa **dice Twilight

**-Ya tengo la pluma y el papel listo **dice Spike

**-A pesar de que acaban de verlo, ¿siguen pensando que estoy loca? **pregunta Pinkie

**-Claro que no….estamos contigo en cada momento, además…¿no dijiste que debíamos prepararnos para defendernos?, pues esta es la forma **dice Twilight

**-Twilight tiene razón…..debemos de permanecer juntas **dice Fluttershy

**-Ok…..explícale a la princesa sobre lo que ocurre, seguiré vigilando **dice Pinkie

**-Espera, te acompañare….quiero ver si puedo aplicarle una broma a un alien **dice Rainbow

**-Muy bien…Spike…..*coff*coff*….Querida Princesa Celestia, han ocurrido eventos muy extraños que incluyen un a amenaza a toda Equestria de parte de seres de otra galaxia, se que suena extraño todo esto pero es verdad, necesitamos su consejo para actuar de la forma correcta y además prevenir a Canterlot y Cloudsdale sobre una posible invasión, sin mas tardanza espero su respuesta, su querida alumna Twilight Sparkle…..listo, envíala de inmediato Spike **ordena Twilight

**-En seguida….*Ahhhh*….¿eh? **se pregunta Spike al tratar de mandar la carta

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Applejack

**-Es raro, no puedo enviarla **dice Spike

**-Eso es imposible, nunca has fallado en enviar algo **dice Twilight

**-Tratare una ves mas…*Ahhhh*….no puedo **dice Spike

**-Algo malo esta pasando cariño, puedo sentirlo…todo se esta cayendo a pedazos y yo sin la ropa adecuada **dice Rarity tirándose sobre el sillón

**-Deben de estar interfiriendo de alguna forma de que enviemos mensajes….esto esta mal, muy mal **dice Twilight mientras observa hacia fuera deseando que nada malo pase a su mundo

Pero los Zerg siguen extendiéndose sin parar y pronto….todo comenzara

**45 horas antes del primer contacto…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cada ves se me ocurren mas cosas...que creo que fumo del bueno XD**

Capitulo 3: Cambio de vida

**35 Horas antes del primer contacto**

Ponyville, casa de Twilight

**-¿Alguna tuvo suerte? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Ni una…ahora nos dicen que nos contagio Pinkie con su locura **responde Applejack

**-Bueno cariño….¿quien nos creería algo semejante? **Pregunta Rarity

**-Es cierto….¿han visto a Rainbow o Fluttershy? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Creo que están en sus casas preparando todo **dice Applejack

**-Ojala Rainbow convenza a los pegasos de evacuar su ciudad cuanto antes **dice Twilight

**-Y hablando de eso…¿Pinkie sigue con sus nuevos amigos? **Pregunta Rarity

**-Sigue vigilando junto con ellos, pero están renuentes a mostrarse a los demás….si solo lo hicieran y les explicara lo que pasara **dice Twilight

**-Si me lo preguntas, reaccionarían como nosotras lo hicimos…cundiría el pánico mas que aquella ves de los feos insectos **dice Rarity

**-Incluso en mi casa no me creen, dicen que algo malo no podría pasar estando bajo la protección de la princesa **dice Applejack

**-Tampoco nos hemos podido comunicar con ella a pesar de los esfuerzos de Spike **señala Twilight

**-Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero es inútil **dice Spike

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Y ahora que mas podría pasar? **Pregunta Twilight

**-¿Quién es? **pregunta Spike

**-Soy yo la alcaldesa, necesitamos hablar**

**-Déjala pasar, veamos que tiene que decir **dice Twilight

**-Muchas gracias por permitir entrar, vengo a informarles que he recibido quejas sobre la incitación de abandonar nuestro hogar , todo a causa de las locuras de Pinkie Pie **dice la alcaldesa

**-Pero es cierto, no sabemos cuando o como será….pero pasara algo muy grande y debemos estar preparados **dice Applejack

**-Por favor, de Pinkie creo este comportamiento o alguna broma de Rainbow ¿pero de ustedes?...me sorprende de hecho **dice la alcaldesa

**-No tiene caso seguir esta conversación cariño **dice Rarity

**-Aunque le expliquemos todo lo que sabemos, no podremos convencerla **dice Spike

**-Pero si no sabemos todo, solo pedazos y misterios sobre misterios…ya no se que hacer **dice Twilight

**-Bueno, parece que tienen mucho de que hablar así que las dejare y les pido de la manera mas atenta que no insistan en alentar a su amiga **dice la alcaldesa retirándose

**-Supongo que eso nos deja como al principio, sin mas por hacer **dice Spike

**-Intentare hablar nuevamente con ellos, aunque le hacen mas caso a Pinkie que a nosotras **dice Twilight

**-Si ellos son tan raros como ella, por supuesto que se llevan bien **dice Rarity

**-SLAMP-**

**-Esos tontos…ya me las….como los detesto…. **Dice Rainbow toda cubierta de plumas y enojada

**-¿Qué te sucedió? **Pregunta Applejack

**-No quiero hablar de eso, solo les diré que me creyeron loca y después me jugaron una mala broma **dice Rainbow retirándose todas las plumas

**-Sera mejor ir a buscar a Fluttershy y planear otra estrategia **dice Twilight

**-hola….chicas **dice triste Fluttershy

**-¿Por que traes esa cara amiga? **Pregunta Applejack

**-Todos los animales que vivían cerca de mi casa han desaparecido….se han ido **responde Fluttershy

**-Eso significa que los problemas se acercan **dice Spike

**-Me esta dando migraña de tan solo pensar en todo esto **dice Twilight

**-Entonces no pienses y diviértete **

**-¿Pinkie?...¿donde estas? **pregunta Applejack

**-Aquí a su lado **dice Pinkie

**-No es momento para juegos, sal de donde quiera que estés **dice Rarity

**-Les dije que estoy a su lado…¿no me ven? **Pregunta Pinkie

**-Pues….no **responde Spike

**-Oh…jeje…..estoy invisible todavía **dice Pinkie apareciendo a su lado súbitamente

**-¿Pero como…..? **pregunta Rainbow

**-Sorpresa…..es genial no….visible, invisible, visible, invisible **dice Pinkie muy divertida

**-¿Invisibilidad?...pero en los libros dice que usarlo libremente es imposible **dice Twilight buscando rápidamente entre todos sus libros

**-Me enseñaron mis amigos, dicen que progreso muy rápido jejeje….es genial ¿no? **pregunta Pinkie

**-Bueno mientras tu te diviertes, nosotras pasamos por cosas serias aquí **dice Rainbow

**-Si lo escuche todo…..pero no se desanimen, mientras estemos juntas podremos proteger a toda Equestria **dice Pinkie

**-Ni siquiera hemos visto a lo que nos enfrentamos y lo haces sonar tan sencillo **dice Applejack

**-No se preocupen, de todas maneras e trazado muchas rutas de escape para que cuando no podamos contra ellos todos salgan de aquí sanos y salvos **dice Pinkie

**-¿Cuándo no puedan contra ellos?...supongo que ellos pelearan….¿pero te estas incluyendo también? **Pregunta Rarity

**-Por supuesto, para eso me estoy entrenando todo este tiempo **responde Pinkie

**-Pinkie, esto es serio…no puedes formar parte de esta locura **dice Twilight

**-Pero ellos son mis amigos y los amigos jamás se abandonan, haría lo mismo por ustedes **dice Pinkie

**-Eso es cierto, pero….no hay tiempo para discutir, ¿hay alguno de ellos en la torre? **Pregunta Twilight

**-Sip….****Adoruk esta vigilando por mi **dice Pinkie

**-Muy bien, tratare nuevamente de sacarles mas información…ustedes traten de hacer a entender a la gente que cosas malas van a pasar pronto **ordena Twilight mientras sube las escaleras hacia su ventana

**-Bueno, iré a patrullar las calles con mi nuevo amigo **dice Pinkie desapareciendo en las sombras

**-Esto va de mal en peor **dice Spike

**-Eso es cierto, si nadie ve como te ves….¿que caso tiene seguir haciendo ropa?...en verdad es una tragedia **dice Rarity haciendo otro de sus dramas sin sentido

**-Olvida eso, regresare a la granja y tratare de hacer entender a la abuela Smith que hay que prepáranos y en su caso…..abandonar la granja **dice Applejack

**-Informare a mis clientas que preparen sus ropas de escape para eventos como este…..creo poder diseñar una nueva línea de moda **dice Rarity

**-Iré a buscar a Pinkie para que no cause mas problemas…aunque no se a donde habrá ido **dice Rainbow saliendo por la ventana

**-Me quedare a animar a Fluttershy, esta muy triste **dice Sapike mientras trata de animarla

En la torre

**-¿Hola?...este….¿Adun Toridas? **Pregunta Twilight sin saber que significado tiene esa palabra

**-"¿Qué es lo que buscas joven aprendiz?" **pregunta Adoruk apareciendo de repente

**-Oh vaya…bueno….primero que nada agradezco que nos apoyen con esto, en segundo quisiera saber el ¿por que no nos brindan la suficiente información para poder tratar de ser mas útiles? **Pregunta Twilight

**-"Aunque les dijéramos contra que se enfrentan en verdad, no tienen los medios necesarios para enfrentarlos" **dice Adoruk

**-Ya veo…otra pregunta….¿como es que Pinkie puede hacer casi lo mismo que ustedes? **pregunta Twilight

**-"Como habíamos dicho anteriormente, ella esta conectada al vacio….es por eso que es casi una Protoss, un ser de energía debido tal ves a un acontecimiento en su crecimiento…..pero mas cercana a la enseñanzas de nuestra orden" **dice Adoruk

**-Pero esta dejando de ser ella misma, todas nosotras lo sentimos….esta dejando de ser la Pinkie Pie que conocemos **dice Twilight

**-"El paso para volverse una de nuestro pueblo esta en proceso, mientras siga conectada a nuestra energía, tendrá cambio muy significativos" **dice Adoruk

**-Pero ella es una Pony, como el resto de nosotras…debe haber una manera de que no la perdamos **dice Twilight

**-"Tal ves haya una oportunidad para que eso pase, primero seria derrotar a los Zergs que se encuentran aquí, así después nosotros nos retiraríamos de su planeta y nuestra conexión con ella terminaría" **dice Adoruk

**-Ya veo….¿y cual es la segunda cosa? **Pregunta Twilight

**-"Requerirá que estés conectada con ella mientras tanto, puede suceder que seda al vacio por completo y nunca mas sea la persona que conociste antes…..pero tendrás que aprender a usar el paso de Khala para evitarlo" **dice Adoruk

**-¿Y como hago eso? **pregunta Twilight

**-No es algo que puedas hacer a la ligera, deberás estar comprometida a realizar este camino ya que un a ves que comiences, no habrá marcha atrás **dice Adoruk

**-Entiendo…Pinkie es mi amiga y no puedo abandonarla, y mucho menos cuando tengo la oportunidad de apoyarla aun mas **dice Twilight

**-"Entonces que sea así joven aprendiz, este cristal te dará la información necesaria….una ves que lo toques obtendrás una gran cantidad de información del cual tendrás que procesarlo….lo traigo conmigo ya que es un recuerdo de nuestro antiguo hogar antes de ser exiliados….cuando logres adaptarte a todo esto deberán tu y ella seguir su entrenamiento con Zeratul…el lograra que puedan realizar esto" **dice el Dark Templar entregándole un cristal morado del cual Twilight sostiene con mucho cuidado con su magia

**-Estoy asustada, pero debo de hacerlo por Pinkie **dice Twilight

**-"Puedo sentirlo, pero también tienes dudas al respecto…piénsalo bien antes de dar este paso…ahora me retiro" **dice Adoruk dejando sola a Twilight que sigue hundida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que sucederá una ves que comience su entrenamiento en sobre el Khala

**30 Horas antes del primer contacto**

Granja de la familia Apple

**-Pero te lo digo abuela, estamos en gran peligro **dice Applejack

**-Por favor Applejack…no debes de dejarte creer en puros chismes **dice la abuela Smith

**-(eeyup) los aliens no existen **dice Big Macintosh

**-Si hubiera aliens aquí, los derrotaría para obtener mi cutie mark **dice Apple Bloom

**-Pero deben de comprender, yo los e visto, se paran en dos patas, son pálidos y delgaduchos **describe Applejack

**-Esas son puras patrañas, nada malo le pasara al pueblo y mucho menos a la granja **dice la abulea mientras es seguida por Applejack y Big Macintosh dejando atrás a Apple Bloom que sigue peleando contra un árbol simulando que es un alien

**-¡Toma eso y eso, y esto también! **Dice Apple Bloom sin escuchar que algo se acercaba a ella

**-Hrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**-¿Eh?...¿Scootaloo?...¿Sweetie?...¿son ustedes? **pregunta temerosa Apple Bloom

**-Ghhhhjkkl**

**-¿Qué es eso? **se pregunta Apple Bloom al ver a una extraña criatura caer del árbol y acercarse a ella sin buena intenciones

**-Hssssssssrrrr**

**-¡AUXILIO! **Grita Apple Bloom

**-¿Qué sucede ahora? **pregunta la abuela

**-¡Esa fue Apple Bloom! **Dice alarmada Applejack

**-¡ME QUIERE COMER! **Llega corriendo muy asustada siendo perseguida por tres criaturas desconocidas por ellos

**-¿Qué clase de plaga es esa? **Pregunta Big Macintosh poniéndose enfrente de ellas

**-No lo se, pero aprenderán a no meterse con la familia Apple **dice Applejack apoyando a su hermano

**-Hrrrrrrrrrr**

**-****(**_**beep**__**beep**_**) **dice un ser mecánico que aparece de repente poniéndose delante de la familia Apple

**-¿Qué es esa lata? **Pregunta la abuela

EL pequeño robot comienza a enfrentar a las tres criaturas sin darle cuartel con su pequeño rayo haciéndolos retroceder pero solo era una trampa

**-Slice-Slice-**

**-Garrrrrrr-**

De la nada las tres criaturas son destruidas de un solo golpe sin poderse defender dejando asombrados a la familia Apple

**-Escuche gritos, ¿qué sucede? **pregunta Rainbow llegando lo mas aprisa que pudo

**-Este….este….este… **señala Applejack al robot flotante y los cadáveres de las criaturas

**-¿El hizo eso? **pregunta Rainbow

**-¿Qué es esa cosa? **Pregunta Big Macintosh

**-Es un probe, utilizado para construir cosas y recolectar minerales, estábamos cerca cuando los detectamos a los drones **dice una voz

**-Un segundo…¿eres tu Pinkie? **Pregunta Applejack

**-Si…soy yo **dice Pinkie Pie….pero tiene el cabello lacio y sus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba además es mas sombría y su voz mas apagada

Ahora Pinkie ya había tomado una decisión y se a transformado en una de los protoss oscuros, y el reloj del tiempo se empieza a terminar mientras una gran nube oscura se acerca a Ponyville


	4. Chapter 4

**Cada ves aprendo mas de ambos para poder crear esta historia, ademas de agregarle de mi por supuesto...y sobre la historia de Mule, me inspire apenas comenzando la temporada y gracias a este nuevo villano (que no duro mucho por cierto) ademas de huecos en la historia me permitira comenzar con mi segunda entrega de Mule, en fin disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 4: Historia en un minuto

**20 Horas antes del primer contacto**

Boutique de Rarity

**-Te digo lo que vi, esa Pinkie que vimos no es la misma que conocemos **dice Applejack

**-Es cierto, eso me recuerda la ves que estaba ella deprimida…..muy fuera de si **dice Rainbow

**-Por lo menos no les paso nada mis cariños **dice Rarity

**-Y también que dejaran la granja **dice Spike

**-A mi abuela no le agrado la idea, pero era necesario…..aun recuerdo esa cosa…..nunca antes vi nada parecido **dice Applejack

**-Por lo menos ya están haciendo caso de las advertencias….ahora todo el mundo se encierra en sus hogares **dice Spike

**-No será suficiente, si hay mas como eso…..las puertas no los detendrán **dice Rainbow

**-Pero no podemos simplemente abandonar nuestro hogar…..no es tan sencillo perder todo por lo que trabajamos ahora que unos estúpidos extraterrestres vienen a amenazarnos **dice Applejack

**-Deberían de ir a refugiarse a Cloudscale, ahí es seguro **dice Rainbow

**-Para eso deberíamos ir a Canterlot, junto a las tropas de la princesa **dice Rarity

**-Por favor, no peleemos **dice Fluttershy

**-Ok tranquilicémonos todos….¿donde esta Twilight? **Pregunta Spike

**-No la he visto en un buen rato, debe de estar ideando algún tipo de plan **dice Applejack

Mientras en la casa de Twilight

**-Este cristal emite cierta energía extraña….nunca vi algo parecido….nada en los libros dice sobre lo que es…..enserio viene de otro mundo **dice Twilight

**-Uuuuhhhh…parece un caramelo **dice Pinkie

**-¿Pinkie?...¿cuando entraste?...no importa…..¿sabes lo que es? **pregunta Twilight

**-Un cristal…..un cristal llamado Kayises…..creo **dice Pinkie

**-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? **Pregunta Twilight

**-No se….solo lo se….¿te lo dio uno de mis amigos?** Pregunta Pinkie

**-Si…me dijo que con esto te podía ayudar **dice Twilight

**-¿Ayudarme?...pero si estoy bien, soy la misma de siempre ves **dice Pinkie la cual trae puestos una armadura con detalles de huesos de los Zerglings

**-Eso no parece ser tu **dice Twilight

**-¿En serio?...creo que tienes razón….pero lo mas importante es ¿qué harás con esto? **pregunta Pinkie

**-No lo se, es demasiado para mi…nada en los libros me da una respuesta y me da un poco….de miedo **dice Twilight

**-Bueno, yo estoy contigo así que no debería de darte miedo…..ya se….solo tócalo **dice Pinkie

**-¿Tocarlo?... ¿y eso en que me ayudaría?...ni siquiera se de que esta hecho **dice Twilight

**-Algunas veces es mejor probarlo para saber…como la ves que probé ese arcoíris….muy picante por cierto **dice Pinkie

**-De acuerdo….lo estoy tocando…lo estoy tocando….lo ves….no pasa nada **dice Twilight al solo tocarlo un poco con su pezuña

**-No, no, no, así no….con tu cuerno **dice Pinkie

**-¿Con mi cuerno?...esta bien, es tan irracional esto pero estoy desesperada **dice Twilight

Lentamente Twilight acerca su cuerno mientras es observada por Pinkie que la mira con una sonrisa de que no pasa nada, y al momento de tocarla

**-¡WHOOOOOAAAA! **

La mente de Twilight se llena rápidamente con imágenes, sonidos, escenas, como si fuera una película a máxima velocidad, ve mundos, galaxias, razas, todo al mismo tiempo haciendo que desee vomitar hasta que se detiene en un solo lugar en el espacio

**-"Bienvenida a este sistema de educación"**

**-¿Educación? **Pregunta Twilight

**-"¿Qué desea saber?" **

**-¿Quién eres? **Pregunta Twilight

**-"Soy un cronologista, el cual archiva todo lo que sucede con respecto a la raza protoss, así como otras especies conocidas"**

**-Ya veo…..a esto se refería con aprender…en ese caso, deseo saber como empezó esto **ordena Twilight

**-"Hace muchos siglos, existía una raza cósmica llamada Xel´Naga, era una especie muy poderosa en el universo pero su vida se terminaba, así que decidieron crear una especie nueva de Xel´Naga para subsistir, encontrando a los candidatos ideales, una raza conocida como Protoss y otra conocida como Zerg…eventualmente estos últimos terminaron con aquellos que le otorgaron su evolución"**

**-¿Una raza mas antigua que los antiguos dioses de los ponys?...es demasiado…muéstrame a los Protoss primero **ordena Twilight

**-"Protoss…nativos del planeta Aiur, los primero candidatos ideales de la forma pura…..adoraron a la raza Xel´Naga como sus dioses evolucionando rápidamente, aprendieron a usar sus mentes para controlar las cosas y estar unidos en una sola, pero debido a un error, este lazo se rompió y los Xel´Nagas decidieron abandonar a sus "adoradores" para continuar con su búsqueda de nuevas especies, murieron muchos de esta especie al dejar atrás a los Protoss que estaban enojados y confundidos"**

**-Ahora háblame de los Zerg **ordena Twilight

**-Los Xel´Naga continuaron su viaje hacia el planeta Zerus, donde encontraron a su forma de esencia de una especie insignificante manipulando su genética de esta, rápidamente sus trabajo rindieron frutos y los Zergs rápidamente se situaron como los seres dominantes del planeta, eliminaban especies enteras al asimilar sus habilidades y destruyéndolas después, los Xel´Nagas no querían que esta especie le sucediera lo mismo que a los Protoss así que unieron a varios Zerg en una sola entidad conocida como Overmind que tenia control sobre toda la especie, cuando Overmind pudo viajar al espacio gracias a una nueva especie que asimilo, descubrió a sus creadores y los destruyo para asimilarlos, aprendiendo sobre lo que hicieron, lo que planeaban y en como evitarlo" **

**-Aun no logro entender esto…¿qué es lo que buscan en Equestria?...un poder que nace aquí…..¿de que les serviría la magia y las demás habilidades de los ponys?...asimilan todo lo que consumen…..eso significa exterminar a todos los ponys de Equestria incluyendo a las demás especies…..esto es demasiado **dice Twilight mientras su cabeza tiene una tremenda jaqueca

**-"¿Qué mas desea saber?"**

**-Todo…continua…tengo que saberlo todo **ordena Twilight

**-"La gran guerra"**

**-Mas**

**-"La especie Terran"**

**-Mas**

**-"Sons of Korhal"**

**-¡Mas!**

**-"Conclave"**

**-¡Mas!**

**-"Queen of Blades"**

**-¡Mas!**

**-"La caída de Aiur"**

**-¡Mas!**

**-"El sacrifico de Tassadar y la caída del Overmind"**

**-¡MAS!**

**-"Brood Wars"**

**-¡MAS!**

**-¡Twilight!**

**-"The Fall"**

**-¡MASSSS!**

**-¡Twilight!**

**-"La invacion UED"**

**-¡MAAASSS!**

**-¡Para Twilight!**

**-"Rebirth of Swarn"**

**-¡MAAASSS!**

**-¡TWILIGHT!**

**-"The Dark Protoss"**

**-¡AUN MAS!**

**-¡DETENTE!**

**-"WIngs Of Liberty"**

**-¡MAAAASSSSS!**

**-¡ALTO DE UNA VES! **grita Pinkie arrojando a Twilight al piso

**-¡ah…..ah….ah….¿que-que-que sucedió? **Pregunta Twilight aun con su cabeza dando de vueltas

**-Estuviste horas ahí…debiste detenerte **dice Pinkie

**-"Casi pierdes tu mente en tu meta de encontrar el conocimiento, deberías haber sido mas cuidadosa" **dice Al'ne

**-Yo…..lo siento…..pero era tanta información….tanto que me emocione….pero ahora entiendo todo….lo que paso, lo que pasara, lo que sucederá después….y si los Zergs tienen éxito al asimilar a los Ponys para obtener su magia, le daría una vuelta a su guerra y a su ves le daría oportunidad contra sus enemigos ocultos **dice Twilight

**-"Has aprendidos de los oscuros también….eres impresionante Twilight Sparkle….tu mente pudo haber sido destruido si adquirías mas, pero gracias a la intervención de ella eso no paso" **dice Al'ne

**-Pinkie…..tu mente esta alineado con la de ellos, es por eso que sabes mas que yo sobre esto….pero ahora mi mente esta conectada en esta línea de una forma diferente…..de la forma del Khala **dice Twilight levitando sin siquiera tener un hechizo activo sobre ella

**-Guau…..eres genial Twilight **dice Pinkie

**-"Tus años de entrenamiento sobre esta magia que usan, te permitió encontrar y empezar tu camino sobre el Khala…pero aun eres inexperta para usarlo libremente" **dice Al'ne

**-Ahora que comencé este camino, dudo mucho que ella y yo regresemos a nuestras antiguas vidas…..pero lo que siempre quedara intacto Pinkie, es nuestra amistad **dice Twilight

**-Exacto….sabia que seriamos amigas eternamente desde la primera vez que nos vimos **dice Pinkie

**-"Es hora….el enemigo se acerca, hay que comenzar a evacuar a toda su gente, ****Zerashk Gulida" **dice el dark templar desvaneciéndose en el aire

**-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí "conectada"? **pregunta Twilight

**-Horas….muchas horas, al principio estabas tranquila pero conforme pasaba el tiempo tu cara hacia gestos graciosos hasta que ya no fueron graciosos, entonces me preocupe **dice Pinkie

**-Ya veo…..¿podrías hacerme un favor Pinkie? **Pregunta Twilight

**-¿Cuál? **Pregunta Pinkie

**-Déjame ver como eres ahora realmente….lo que veo es solo una mascara de tu antiguo yo **dice Twilight

**-Lo notaste…esta bien **dice Pinkie relajándose, su cabello esponjado comienza a alisarse y sus ojos se vuelven mas pequeños y su sonrisa se borra mostrando una actitud mas seria

**-Tu nuevo yo, no se parece en nada a tus otras dos personalidades ** dice Twilight

**-Como Pinkie Pie era divertida, alegre y exuberante para muchos….como ****Pinkamena Diane Pie era seria y desanimada además de insegura….ahora soy todo lo contrario a la sonrisa, a la tristeza y seriedad…..ahora soy algo mas, incluso mi marca cambio por la de esto **dice Pinkie mostrando una Warp Blade en donde debería de estar su marca de globos

**-Ahora una guerrera oscura ¿eh?...supongo que es lo mismo para mi **dice Twilight mostrándole que su marca de la magia cambio por la de Psionics Storms

**-Se puede decir que ambos somos raras ahora **dice Pinkie

**-Si…pero la sonrisa que me produces al confiar en mi no se a perdido, aun puedes causar sonrisas, incluso en los tiempos oscuros que vendrán **dice Twilight

**-¿En serio?...eso seria grandioso….pero tenemos cosas que hacer **dice Pinkie

**-Si, tenemos que sacar a todos los Ponys de Ponyville de inmediato **dice Twilight comenzando a correr junto a Pinkie ya que el tiempo se estaba terminando

**1 Hora antes del primer contacto y contando….**

**59:59-59:58-59:57….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y así empieza todo...**

Capitulo 5: Hora 0

**-¡Rápido no se detengan! **Ordena Rainbow

**-¡Sigan circulando, solo lleven lo necesario! **Ordena Applejack

**-Nunca vi el día en que dejáramos Ponyville de esta manera, ya suficientes desastres han ocurrido anteriormente para que de nuevo pasen **dice la alcaldesa

**-Alcaldesa, si hubiera visto lo que yo vi, no dudaría en hacer esto **dice la abuela Smith

**-Yo confió en usted, y se que no bromearía con algo de esta magnitud….pero…¿en serio nuestro hogar va a hacer destruida? **Pregunta la alcaldesa

**-Ya casi terminamos de evacuar a todos de aquí **dice Spike

**-Pero aun faltan varios **opina Fluttershy

**-Descuiden, mientras no nos detengamos, mejor **dice la abuela Smith

**-Me duele el corazón dejar todas mis cosas, además…¿no se que llevarme? **Pregunta Rarity

**-Puedes empezar por solo llevar esta bolsa y dejar todo lo demás **dice Applejack al ver que Rarity llevaba un montón de maletas

**-Pero-pero-pero, son mis mejores diseños…..Buaaaa-es-lo-peor-que-me-a-pasado….**dice Rarity jalando un sillón para caer en el

**-Que dramática **dice Rainbow

**-¿Qué?...¿no esperabas que me tirara al piso o si? **pregunta Rarity

**-Solo asegúrate de que todos salgan de aquí ya, iré a ver a Twilight **dice Rainbow

**-Descuida Rarity, yo cargare unas cosas por ti **dice Spike

**-Bien Spike….carga este, este, este también, esto es importante para dejarlo atrás y…..¿fue mucho? **Pregunta Rarity al enterrar a Spike en una pila de maletas

**-Un poco **responde Spike

**30 minutos antes del primer contacto**

**-¡Twilight!...¿estas en casa? **Pregunta Rainbow pero no recibe respuesta hasta que

**-¿Rainbow?**

**-¡AHHHHHH!**

**-¡AHHHHHHH!**

**-¡Fluttershy!...no me asustes de esa manera **dice Rainbow

**-Perdón….solo venia a decirte que si ¿requerías apoyo? **dice Fluttershy

**-De hecho si, no esta Twilight aquí, supongo que esta con Pinkie…..¿pero en donde? **se pregunta Rainbow

**-Hmmm…tal ves en la entrada a Ponyville **responde Fluttershy

**-Tienes razón vamos **ordena Rainbow

Ambas se van volando hasta la entrada a Ponyville donde solo ven a Twilight parada con los ojos cerrados

**-¡Twilight!...¿que estas haciendo? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-Rainbow…¿ya salieron todos? **pregunta Twilight

**-Si, ya casi están todos en camino a Canterlot…..**responde Fluttershy

**-Sera un viaje algo largo, pero mientras pongamos distancia entre ellos y nosotros es mejor que nada….solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a la princesa, desde que esto comenzo los transportes hacia haya se han detenido, y Cloudsdale aun no comprende el problema y se niega a abandonar la ciudad **dice Twilight

**-Cuando vean que algo malo le pasa a Ponyville, ellos también se dirigirán a Canterlot **dice Fluttershy

**-Para cuando eso suceda, sera demasiado tarde….Rainbow, Fluttershy, tiene que ir y dar aviso para que Cloudsdale sea abandonada de inmediato **ordena Twiligth

**-Tenlo por hecho…¿pero que vas a hacer tu aquí sola? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-Aguantare tanto como pueda **responde Twilight

**-¿Estas loca?...no puedes hacerlo tu sola, me quedare contigo **dice Rainbow

**-Es mas importante que salvemos a cada Pony, pegaso y unicornio para mantenerlos lejos de ellos, por favor Rainbow…nos veremos en Canterlot **dice Twilight

**-Pero….pero…**dice Rainbow

**-Descuida, es una Pinkie Promesa….todas nos veremos en Canterlot **dice Pinkie apareciendo atrás de ellas

**-Pinkie…tu cabello…tu apariencia **dice Fluttershy

**-Un poco fuera de si ¿no?...pero estaremos bien **dice Pinkie

**-Esta bien, pero no se atrevan a romper esa promesa **dice Rainbow

**-Cross my heart and hope to fly...stick a** **cupcake in my eye... **dice Pinkie

**-Vamos de inmediato Fluttershy **ordena Rainbow

**-Ok…cuídense **dice Fluttershy

Ambas pegasos salen volando de imnmediato hacia su destino dejando a Fluttershy, Pinkie y los demás Dark Templar esperando al enemigo

**-"Esa frase que hiciste, ¿que significa?" **pregunta Zoras

**-Es una promesa sagrada que nunca se debe de romper por ninguna circunstancia…y todos ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo, vamos es sencillo **dice Pinkie

**-Pinkie….no creo que ellos entiendan este concepto **dice Twilight

**-Descuiden, es como preservar algo importante para ustedes y realizarlo hasta el final **dice Pinkie

**-"Hmmmmm…..**** Cross my heart and hope to fly...stick a** **cupcake in my eye... " **dice Jil'p

**-"****Cross my heart and hope to fly...stick a** **cupcake in my eye" **entonan el resto de los Dark Templars

**-Eso es, así todos regresaremos con nuestros amigos sin importar lo que pase **dice Pinkie

**-Bueno….supongo que es un lenguaje universal esto…¿o no? **se pregunta Twilight

15 minutos antes del primer contacto

**-¡Vamos cariños, deben de moverse mas rápido!…apresúrate Spike **ordena Rarity

**-Pero…son…muchas…cosas…aun **dice Spike cargando con 5 maletas

**-Mira, accedí a traer menos y es todo lo que diré **dice Rarity

**-Bueno, ya estamos todos dirigiéndonos hacia Canterlot….pero si hubiera habido transportes….seria mas rápido esto…..es un largo camino aun **dice la alcaldesa

**-Mis viejos huesos aun pueden dar mas, así que todos ustedes también **dice la abuela Smith

**-¡Yeup!...tienes toda la razón **dice Big Macintosh jalando la carreta donde lleva a la abuela y la alcaldesa junto a las pequeñas y las mascotas

**-Vamos Crussaders, debemos de guiar a las mascotas y a los ponys a Canterlot **ordena Apple Blomm

**-Vamos junto ati **dice Scootaloo

**-Vamos Angel, no vayas a caerte **dice Sweetie

**-Cielos, parece que va a llover **dice Cheerile

**-¡Oh no!...y no traje ropa para la lluvia **dice Rarity

**-Esas no son nubes de lluvia **indica Applejack

** -rummm-**

**-¡Esta temblando! **Dice Applejack

**-¡No se alarmen, mantengan la calma! **Dice la alcaldesa

**-¿Qué esta pasando? **Pregunta la sra. Cake

**-¡Descuida cariño, nada malo va a pasar!...¡tranquilos mis niños! **Dice el sr Cake a su esposa e hijos

**-Debemos acelerar el paso, adelante todos y no se atrasen **ordena Applejack

Los Ponys mantienen la calma sin saber que sucede en realidad pero tampoco están deseosos de saberlo apretando el paso y dejar un buen trecho entre ellos y lo que esta causando el temblor

**Ponyville 5 minutos antes del primer contacto**

En el horizonte los arboles caen ante el paso de una gran cantidad de cosas que van corriendo sin descanso, mientras extrañas criaturas vuelan desde arriba haciendo ruidos extraños

**4 minutos**

**-Ya están aquí…..ustedes serán la primera línea defensiva, yo seré la segunda línea…..solo espero salgamos de esto **Ordena Twilight adentrándose en el abandonado lugar mientras el temblor crecía

**3 minutos**

**-Kekeke-grunttttt-**

**-Kiimmkkkl-llolpñ-**

**2 minutos**

**-¿Saben que significa esto? **pregunta Pinkie parada en medio del camino donde se escucha el correr de cientos hacia su posición

**-"For Aiur"**

**1 minuto**

**-Kekeke-kkooook- **de todos lados sale un mar de Zerlings corriendo sin detenerse y aplastando todo a su paso, pero no notan la presencia de 5 protoss y una pony en su camino

**-"¡Es tiempo de una fiesta!" **dice Pinkie que se levanta en dos patas y de su pezuña saca una warp blade y asesta el primer golpe al primer Zergling que cruza por ella

**00:00**

Los Zerglings caen uno por uno velozmente disminuyendo un poco su número pero apenas es el principio de cientos mas, algunos cruzan a los Protoss pero estan demasiado ocupados para detenerlos, los Zerlings que lograron cruzar continúan corriendo en busca de victimas y solo encuentran a una unicornio en medio de todo meditando

**-Kekeke-ggrrrrr-**

**-" **_**Khassar'Detemplari**_**...****"** dice Twilight levitando en el aire

Los Zerlings se lanzan contra la unicornio atacándola salvajemente y solo para darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados al desaparecer su oponente en una nube de humo

**-(Eso los detendrá un poco, pero aun no se como voy a salir de esto después) **piensa Twilight mientras invoca mas copias de ella misma que salen de entre las calles provocando que los Zerglings las combatan

Mientras en el frente los Zerg intentan desesperadamente encontrar a sus adversarios pero van cayendo sin poder defenderse por las Warp Blades de los Dark Templars y de Pinkie Pie, pero pronto eso cambia al llegar losOverlord ya que descubren a sus adversarios

**-¿Eh?...jeje….hola…**dice Pinkie escondiendo su Warp Blade

**-"Retirada" **ordena Adoruk

Los Dark Templars retroceden junto con Pinkie siendo perseguidos por los Zergling que se lanzan contra ellos pero aun así siguen sin ser rivales ya que van cayendo metro por metro

**-¡Oh no!** exclama Twilight a ver a todos los Zerg llegar y por fin entrar destrozando todo los hogares

**-Hmmm, creo que nos han atravesado **dice Pinkie apareciendo a un lado de ella

**-"El lugar esta perdido" **dice Al'ne

**-No importa, los Ponys están a salvo y es lo único que importa…debemos irnos **ordena Twilight

Cuando estaban a punto de irse un Overlord les bloquea el camino y de su interior saca varios Zerglings

**-"Si vamos a morir aquí, será con honor" **dice Jil'p

**-No tenemos tiempo para esto y no vamos a morir aquí **dice Twilight

**-Ella tiene razón, hicimos una promesa y nunca se rompe una Pinkie Promesa….pero ya que están aquí les voy a presentar mi Pinkie Cannon, nunca salgo sin el **dice Pinkie apuntando al Overlord

**-Kaboom-**

El Pinkie Cannon que era usado para las fiestas había sido modificado con tecnología Protoss de parte del Drone (¿dónde estara?) del cual ahora dispara una ráfaga de energía como un Photon Cannon destruyendo de un solo disparo al Overlord y a su ves perdiendo la habilidad de detectar

**-"**_**Ner'Mah**_**.****"** dice Giup'so terminando con los Zergling en pocos segundos

**-Camino libre, Ponys y Protoss primero **dic Pinkie mientras avanzan lo mas rápido que pueden mientras los Zerg destrozan Ponyville

**-"Hay que alcanzar a los demás y proteger el camino, no creo que sea lo único que encontramos" **dice Adoruk

**-Ponyville…..nuestro hogar…..siendo destruido sin que pudiéramos hacer mucho para protegerlo **dice Twilight dando un vistazo a la ciudad que es consumida

**-Tranquila Twilight…mientras no perdamos la esperanza y aquellos que nos importan….nada se a perdido **dice Pinkie consolándola

**-Tienes razón Pinkie…vamos…solo espero que Cloudsdale corra con la misma suerte de salir ilesos al igual que nosotros **dice Twilight mientras teletransporta a el grupo entero hacia la caravana de Ponys gracias a su aumento de poder psitico mientras el dia termina y Ponyville deja de brillar por ultima ves en Equestria


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Como se salvaran entonces si no cuentan con suficiente armamento?...bueno, no necesariamente tienes que pelear todas las batallas, solo retroceder cuanto antes si no quieres caer.**

Capitulo 5: The Butterfly

Cloudsdale…..3 horas después del primer contacto

La gran ciudad de los pegasos, donde viven y administran el manejo de las nubes para lluvia y demás cosas del clima ahora luce un poco menos viva que antes

**-¿Ves lo que yo veo Fluttershy? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-Cloudsdale…esta en ruinas **responde Fluttershy

Las dos pegasos llegan a la ciudad la cual muestra señas de combate, techos destrozados, caminos rotos, incluso hay partes de hoyos en las nubes, pero ni una seña de algún pegaso

**-Esto me da mala espina **dice Fluttershy

**-No puedo creerlo…¿qué pudo haber causado tanta destrucción? **Pregunta Rainbow

Ambas avanzan entre las calles hasta la plaza principal, donde notan aun pegaso tirado sin moverse

**-¡Mira ahí! **indica Rainbow

**-Hay que ayudarle **dice Fluttershy

**-¡Oye estas bien! **grita Rainbow volando hacia donde esta el pegaso

**-Fuuuuuuuuu-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Gritan Fluttershy y Rainbow al ser atacadas por una criatura alada y deforme que se lanza contra ellas

**-¡AHORA!**

De repente una gran red cae encima de esta abominación tirándola al suelo donde varios pegasos le caen encima para inmovilizarlo

**-¡SUJETENLO FUERTE!**

**-¡Spitfire! **Dice Rainbow

**-¡Rainbow!...me alegra que estés bien y tu también Fluttershy **dice Spitfyre

**-Ya esta todo listo jefa, bien amarrado **dice Soarin

**-¿Qué es esa cosa? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-No se ve muy amistoso **dice Fluttershy ocultándose atrás de Rainbow

**-Pensé que tu sabias….esta cosa llego con otros dos y ve lo que causo…..pero logramos controlarlos y ahora solo nos faltaba este **indica Spitfire

**-Así que te hacías pasar por carnada….eso fue peligroso **dice Rainbow

**-Lo se, pero fue como tu dijiste…..pero ya los controlamos **dice Spitfire

**-Te equivocas, hay mas como el y vendrán hacia Clousdale, lo mejor es abandonar la ciudad y dirigirse a Canterlot **dice Rainbow

**-¿Canterlot?...¿acaso vino a ayudarnos cuando estuvimos en problemas?...y si tu estas aquí quiere decir que tampoco fueron a ayudar a Ponyville…..¿crees que aun siga de pie después de esto? **pregunta Spitfire

**-Yo….no….no lo se **dice Fluttershy

**-Pero…..aun así….deberíamos dejar la ciudad **opina Fluttershy

**-Lo lamento…pero no dejaremos la ciudad, tenemos que defenderla a toda costa **dice Spitfire

**-¿Acaso crees que puedes derrotar a estas cosa nada mas ustedes? **pregunta Rainbow

**-No….esperaba que tu nos apoyaras también….con tu Sonic Rainboom podríamos tener oportunidad de noquearlos y así derrotarlos…..tu eres la llave de nuestro éxito Dash **dice Spitfire

**-¿Yo?...bueno….no se que decir….seria un honor….**dice Rainbow

**-Ese no era el plan Rainbow **dice Fluttershy

**-Es cierto….lo hare pero con una condición, todos los demás que no vayan a pelear deben de dirigirse a Canterlot, así si no los logramos para estarán seguros y lejos **dice Rainbow

**-Me parece una buena idea, innecesaria ya que no vamos a perder…pero buena **dice Spitfire

**-Tu te encargaras de esto Fluttershy, mientras nosotros nos prepararemos y les enseñaremos una lección **dice Rainbow

**-Pero….pero **dice Fluttershy

**-Descuida, después de encargarnos aquí nos dirigiremos a Canterlot para protegerlos también y después al resto de Equestria **dice Rainbow muy ilusionada

**-esta bien…..lo hare **dice Fluttershy

Los pegasos se separan en dos grupos, unos que se dirigirán a Canterlot y otro que se quedara a combatir, las familias principalmente preparan sus salidas hacia Canterlot mientras los otros se arreglan para enfrentarse al enemigo usando las nubes de trueno como sus propias armas, se podría decir que los pegasos son los primeros en aprender nuevamente el arte de la guerra, Fluttershy guía a los que abandonaran Clousdale y que vuelen hacia Canterlot mientras Rainbow se prepara para hacer su Sonic Rainboom a su máximo poder, cosa que no había intentado a tal magnitud

**-Todos sigan las señales, no olviden nada **dice Derpy

**-Gracias por apoyarme Derpy **dice Fluttershy

**-Todo por mis amigas Fluttershy…..¿crees que ganemos esto? **pregunta Derpy

**-Eso espero….solo desearía que todos nos fuéramos….no es agradable que peleemos de esta forma **dice Fluttershy a ver varios pegasos estar muy animados además de agresivos al tratar a las nubes como armas

**-Descuida, si Rainbow Dash esta de nuestro lado, nada pasara **dice Derpy

**-Gracias por ese pensamiento positivo **sonríe Fluttershy

Fluttershy sigue con la evacuación mientras tanto

**-Si analizamos bien su forma de combate, vendrán todos juntos, es ahí donde le daremos tiempo a Rainbow Dash de tomar vuelo para que cuando impacte con ellos queden atontados y nosotros los derribemos con los truenos, pero todo esto debe hacerse rápidamente **explica Spitfire

**-Esto es tan sencillo que lo hare en solo unos segundos **presume Rainbow

**-¡Ya verán estos monstruos que atacaron a los equivocados, después de esta victoria viajaremos hasta el centro de todo y expulsaremos a estos invasores de Equestria! **indica Spitfire

**-¡YEAHHHH! **Grita Snowflake

**-¡Todos a sus lugares, esto segura que no tardaran de aparecer los que faltan! **Ordena Spitfire

**-Oye Rainbow, usa esto **dice Soarin

**-¿Esto es….lo que creo que es? **pregunta Rainbow muy ilusionada

**-Tu traje de Wonderbolt, ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo **dice Soarin

**-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, esto es tan asombroso! **Vuela de felicidad Rainbow poniéndose el traje rápidamente

**-Rainbow….debemos de hablar **dice Fluttershy

**-¡Mira-mira-mira-mira-mira!...¡ES TAN COOL! **Exclama Rainbow

**-Si me alegro pero…..deberíamos reconsiderar olvidar todo esto y salir de aquí cuanto antes **dice Fluttershy

**-¿Estas loca?...ahora que formo parte de ellos, quedaría en vergüenza, de todas maneras te dije que no te preocupes….esta todo calculado, si me disculpas, debo de prepararme **dice Rainbow saliendo a toda velocidad a su puesto

**-Espera….oh cielos…..espero no pase nada malo **dice Fluttershy

**-(Beep-Beep)**

**-¿Eh?...¿que?-¿qué eres? **Pregunta Fluttershy ocultándose rápidamente

El ser mecánico examina el lugar y continúa su travesía por Clousdale, como si estuviera buscando algo en especial

**-Este…..espera, no puedes estar aquí **dice Fluttershy siguiendo al probe

En los cielos mas adelante la resistencia de Clousdale esta preparada para enfrentar a su enemigo, esperando montados en sus nubes negras cargadas de electricidad, viendo mas hacia el horizonte del cual, se torna de color negro con morado, pero sabían que una nube no podía tornarse de un color así. Cientos de Mutalisk se acercaban a Cloudsdale con intención de derribarla y apoderarse de algún pegaso para asimilarlo

**-¡PREPARENSE! **Ordena Spitfire

**-¡YEAHHHHHH! **Grita Snowflake

Los Mutalisk se lanzan contra la defensa de los Ponies que vuelan hacia su encuentro montados en sus nubes, los Mutalisk disparan sus glaive wurm contra los Pegasos que se defienden utilizando las nubes como escudo, pero el impacto es demasiado para resistir tanto por lo que logran hacer retroceder a algunos y ellos responde lanzándoles rayos que los paralizan haciéndolos caer del cielo y la batalla apenas comienza

Mientras

**-¿Hola?...¿a donde fuiste? **Pregunta Fluttershy

Una luz deslumbrante atrae la atención de Fluttershy del cual proviene de una nube muy grande, al adentrarse encuentra al probe junto a dos bolas de energía

**-¿Qué es lo que haces? **pregunta Fluttershy

**-(Beep Boop)**

**-Este lugar es muy peligroso, no deberías estar aquí, si nos apresuramos lograremos alcanzar a los demás **dice Fluttershy

**-(Beep Beep)**

De una de las luces aparece un cristal que ilumina la nube entera dejando asombrada a Fluttershy

**-Qué hermoso **dice Fluttershy

**-(Beep)**

**-¿Pero que saldrá del otro? **Se pregunta Fluttershy

La batalla en los cielos de Cloudsdale comienza a agrandarse haciendo perdidas en ambos bandos, los pegasos heridos son rescatados y llevados a alguna nube para que descansaran y se recuperaran mientras los Mutalisk seguían y seguían haciendo retroceder mas a los defensores de Cloudsdale

**-Solo un poco mas, ya casi los tenemos donde los queremos **dice Spitfire tratando de mantener la posición

**-(Thunder)-**

**-¡YEAHHHHHH! **Grita Snowflake

**-HSSSSSS HSSSSSS-**

**-¡UGGGGGGG! **

**-¡SNOWFLAKE! **

**-Lo tengo**

**-Listo, donde los queríamos **dice Spitfire haciendo una señal

Mas arriba

**-¿Estas lista Rainbow?...es tu turno **dice Soarin

**-¡SUPERLISTA! **Grita Rainbow poniéndose los goggles

**-¡AHORA! **grita Soarin

Rainbow comienza a descender muy rápidamente, comenzando a juntar energía para romper la barrera del sonido y hacer su Sonic Rainboom, la velocidad que hace es indescriptible hasta que llega al punto donde los Mutalisk estaban reunidos, entonces una gran explosión ocurre cuando choca contra el enjambre de Mutalisk y estos quedan desorientados a merced del plan de los pegasos

**-¡AHORA TODOS JUNTOS! **ordena Spitfire

Un gran trueno cae sobre todos los Mutalisk que al ser golpeados caen como rocas sin posibilidad de remontar el vuelo y se pierden de la vista a varios metros abajo

**-¡SI LO HICIMOS! **Celebran los pegasos

Mientras

La segunda bola de energía termina de aparecer revelando una gran y extraña estructura lo que asusta mucho a Fluttershy

**-¡oh cielos-oh cielos-oh cielos! **Dice Fluttershy ocultándose entre la nube

**-(Beep Bepp)**

**-¿Qui-qui-quieres que entre? **Pregunta Fluttershy

**-(Beep)**

**-Ok….**dice Fluttershy sin saber porque tendría que hacerlo, pero lo hace mientras tiembla mucho, al entrar nota que es un edificio común y corriente pero de repente se enciende y comienza a hablar en un dialecto muy extraño para ella, lo que la hace caerse como zarigüeya al piso

**-" _Loh'Klahs_?" **

**-¿Eh?**

**-(Beep Beep)**

**-" **_**Ischk'nu**_**?****"**

**-(Beep Boop)**

**-¿Qué esta diciendo? **Pregunta Fluttershy escondiéndose atrás del Probe

**-"Tu orden"**

**-¿Mi orden?**

**-"Ordena o se relevada"**

**-ok…..ok**

**- "**_**Gau'ju**_**!****"**

**-¡POR FAVOR AYUDANOS A ENFRENTAR A ESTOS MONSTRUOS! **Grita muy asustada Fluttershy

**-" **_**Kokal'tulah**_**!****"**

**-¿Eh?...¿que sucede ahora? **pregunta Fluttershy al ver una luz aparecer enfrente de ella y el Probe la empuja para que entre

Fluttershy trata de detenerse todo lo que puede, pero luego piensa en que tal ves así podría ayudar a Rainbow y a los demás de salir de aquí por lo que empieza a caminar por ella misma hacia la luz

**-" Carrier has arrived."**

En las nubes

**-Reporten **ordena Splifire

**-Tuvimos muchas bajas pero ni una de seriedad, logramos estar aun mas tiempo vivos**

**-Buen trabajo Dash, posiblemente seas nuestra arma secreta **dice Splitfire

**-Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo **dice Rainbow

**-Estuviste genial Rainbow, ahora hay que ir a Canterlot para ver si podemos apoyarlos **dice Soarin

**-Eso les enseñara que nosotros no siempre dependeremos de los unicornios o Ponys terrestres **dice Spitfire

**-Tal ves quieras reconsiderarlo **dice Soarin al señalar otro grupo igual de nutrido que el primero

**-¡Oh no!...no ahora **dice Splitfire

**-Déjenme, yo me hare cargo **dice Rainbow

**-¿Puedes hacer otro Sonic Rainboom? **Pregunta Soarin

**-Eso creo, pero no tenemos alternativa **dice Rainbow

**-Bien, creemos en ti, los mantendremos a raya mientras tomas vuelo **dice Splitfire

**-Diez segundos, es todo lo que requiero **dice Rainbow

Los pegasos restantes montan de nuevo sus nubes y se lanzan contra el nuevo enemigo, solo que esta ves no son Mutalisk

**-¿Qué son esas cosas? **

**-GROOOAAAAUUUGGGG-**

**-¡CUBRANSE!**

**-¡AHHHHHH!**

Esta ves el enemigo eran Corruptors que eliminan las defensas rápidamente gracias a su Parasite Spores que disuelven las nubes dejando indefensos a los pegasos que vuelan muy asustados para hacer algo

**-¡MANTENGAN LA CALMA Y LA LINEA, DEBEMOS DARLE TIEMPO A DASH DE HACER SU SONIC RAINBOOM OTRA VES! **ordena Spitfire

**-GROOOAUHHHHHH-**

**-¡AHHHHHH!**

**-¡JEFA!...la tengo **dice Soarin cachando a Spitfire de caer al vacio

Un poco mas alto

**-(Solo un poco mas, vamos…puedo hacerlo) **piensa Rainbow pero

**-GUAAUUAUAUOOO-**

**-¡OH NO!...¡NO ME DETENDRAS! **Grita Rainbow tratando de esquivar un Corruptor que la había alcanzado

A pesar de hacer maniobras y esquivar su ataque, sus esfuerzos son en vano aunque intenta golpearlo dándole una buena patada, pero es inefectivo quedando a su merced

**-GROOOAUGGGG-**

**-(¿Este…es…mi…fin?) **piensa Rainbow cubriéndose la cara para no ver como iba a ser terminada

**-Pew-Pew-**

**-GUUUUUUUHHHH-**

**-¿Eh?...¿que sucede? **pregunta Rainbow al ver que el Corruptor se alejaba

**-FUSSSSHHHH-**

**-¿Pero que? **se pregunta Rainbow al pasar por ella varias navecitas del tamaño de un pony volando a su alrededor para después comenzar a descender en fila

Después una gran sombra cubre el ambiente dejando a Rainbow Dash con la boca abierta

Abajo

**-¡RETIRADA!, ¡RETIRADA TODOS! ** ordena Soarin aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, pero que al menos varios de los demás pegasos ya estaban en un lugar seguro

**-este….es el fin….**dice Spitfire siendo cargada por Soarin

**-Lo se….pero por lo menos demostramos lo que vale cada uno de nosotros **dice Soarin

**-GROOOOAAAUUUUU-**

**-PEW-PEW-**

**-ARRRRRHHHHH-**

Una docena de navecitas comienza a atacar a los Corruptors que están desprevenidos ante un ataque así, alejándolos uno a uno por ser emboscados en conjunto de los interceptors

**-En nombre de Celestia…¿qué es eso?**

**-¡RAPIDO MIENTRAS ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS, RETIREMONOS CUANTO ANTES! **grita Rainbow haciendo que cada pegasos vuele lejos de ahí llevándose a los heridos cargando en sus lomos

**-Rainbow….¿que sucede aquí? **pregunta Soarin

**-Luego habrá tiempo para explicar, vámonos de aquí, requiere mejor atención **señala Rainbow a Splifire

**-De acuerdo, vámonos **dice Soarin

Cada pegaso empieza a ascender para ocultar entre las nubes su huida cruzando a una gran nave que solo esta ahí volando por encima

**-¡Descuiden, es amiga…..suban encima de ella y no se preocupen! **ordena Rainbow

**-¿Cómo va a hacer amiga esa cosa? **Pregunta Soarin

**-¡Fluttershy, es hora de irnos! **Ordena Rainbow

**-ok…..no sé que apretar **dice Fluttershy viendo el panel de control pero su pensamiento era lo que hacia posible que se moviera el Carrier y los Interceptors obedecían a su I.A. interno, el Carrier comienza a retroceder y cada interceptor regresa a la nave, excepto uno que trae atrás a un Corruptor

**-¡vuela, vuela, vuela! **Ordena Fluttershy al ver al Interceptor siendo castigado hasta que es destruido enfrente de Fluttershy

**-BZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-Kaboom-**

**-¿cómo pudiste?...¿COMO PUDISTE? **Grita enojada Fluttershy poniendo la cabina de color rojo

Los Interceptors se volvieron rojos sus luces también saliendo nuevamente del Carrier para interceptar al Corruptor y destruirlo, lo que normalmente harían gracias a su I.A. pero estos reaccionaron rápidamente a las emociones de Fluttershy que lamentaba la perdida de uno de ellos

**-¿Estas bien Fluttershy? **Pregunta Rainbow

**-si….regresemos con las demás **dice muy triste Fluttershy mientras se alejan los pegasos encima del Carrier dirigiendose hacia la caravana de pegasos y a su siguiente destino Canterlot

Otra gran ciudad de Equestria cae ante el poder de los Zerg y los Ponys pierden terreno a cada paso que dan, la única esperanza que tienen es Canterlot….si es que sigue de pie aun…..


	7. Chapter 7

**El ultimo capitulo de este mes...pero aun no se acaba**

Capitulo 7: Camino cerrado

-¿Quién imaginaria que Canterlot estaba tan lejos?

-No se preocupen Ponys, si seguimos el camino de las vías llegaremos pronto dice la alcaldesa

Una gran fila de ponys de tierra sigue el camino de las vías del tren, el cual nunca regreso después de su última salida

-Me alegra que estén con nosotras, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar me preocupe mucho sugarcube dice Applejack

-A nosotras también, lo mucho que perdimos fue nuestro hogar…pero lo podremos recuperar, eso se los prometo dice Twilight

-De todas maneras cariño, caminar es malo para mi….no traje la ropa adecuada dice Rarity

-Descuida, si te cansas yo podre cargarte dice Spike

-¿Crees poder cargarla con todas sus demás cosas? pregunta Applejack a Spike que trae todas las maletas de Rarity

-¿No se les hace raro que el tren nunca hubiera regresado a Ponyville después de salir hacia Canterlot? Pregunta Lyra

-Descuida, de seguro ya estará de regreso y nos llevara a todos hacia Canterlot dice Bombom

-¿Tu y los niños están bien?...¿no requieren nada mas? pregunta el sr. Cake

-Descuida, estamos bien amor responde la sra. Cake mientras llevan a sus dos hijos

-Hola saluda Pinkie apareciendo súbitamente junto a sus amigas

-¡AHHHHH! Se asusta Rarity

-Pinkie Pie, no hagas eso por favor pide Applejack

-Disculpen dice Pinkie

-¿Alguna noticia Pinkie? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno…hay una buena y una mala dice Pinkie

-¿Cuál es la mala? Pregunta Applejack

-Esa…..señala Pinkie a las vías del puente

-¡Oh dios, el puente esta roto!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Y cuales son las buenas? Pregunta Rarity

-Qué por fortuna el tren no pasaba en ese momento dice Pinkie

-Si…buenas noticias dice Rarity algo molesta

-¡Por favor todos tranquilícense! Ordena la alcaldesa

-Hmmmmm…..obviamente fue destruido pero no fue por ellos….alguien mas debió haberlo hecho dice Twilight examinando el puente

**-¿**No creerás que….? pregunta Applejack

-En estos momentos, estoy abierta a cualquier teoría…pero no tenemos tiempo dice Twiligth

-Tal ves podamos encontrar algún otro paso hacia Canterlot dice la alcaldesa

-Canterlot se encuentra en la montaña y no había mas camino que por el tren o algún transporte volador….y pasar uno a uno con magia, tardaríamos mucho dice Twilight

-¿Puedes repararlo? Pregunta Zecora

-La familia Apple ayudara en todo lo que podamos dice Applejack junto a su familia

-Déjame pensar…lo mas factible es construir uno provisional….pero tendremos que dejar varias cosas aquí para que soporte el peso dice Twilight

-¿Acaso estas hablando de mi?...¿por que debes de estar en mi contra? Pregunta Rarity

-Hablo de todos Rarity….no sabemos cuando nos alcancen o si ya están detrás de nosotros, es por eso que tenemos que construir uno que sea resistente y pueda aguantar el peso de cada pony explica Twilight

-¡Oh yo se, un árbol seria lo indicado! Dice Pinkie

-Pero no traemos algo con que talarlo dice Apple Bloom

Súbitamente un sonido se escucha y cuando todos voltean el árbol cae y todas sus ramas son cortadas velozmente

-Creo que nos acaban de hacer el favor, ahora solo tenemos que empujarlo dice Pinkie

-¿Pero como?...¿cuando?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, empujen ordena Twilight usando también su magia

Twilight mantiene el balance del tronco por enfrente mientras los demás empujan desde atrás para que quede bien puesto del otro lado de las vías rotas

-Eso debe servir, ¡ahora cada pony deberá de cruzar con cuidado! ordena Twiligth

Pero cuando el primer pony intenta pasar, el tronco se balancea demasiado

-Necesitamos mantenerlo estable…..nosotros lo agarraremos de aquí dice Applejack sosteniéndolo junto a otros miembros de su familia

-Yo la mantendré sujeta del otro lado con mi magia….ahora pasen de uno en uno ordena Twilight

Esta ves ya mas seguro, pasan los ponys uno por uno y aquellos jóvenes y ancianos son cargados con sumo cuidado para no caer al precipicio, pero el sonido de muchas pisada se escucha súbitamente atrás de ellos

-¡OH NO AHÍ VIENEN!

-¡Rapido, no se desesperen! Ordena la alcaldesa

-"Los detendremos lo mas que podamos"

-Pero tengan cuidado…..¿quien dijo eso? pregunta la alcaldesa

Un grupo de Zerlings avanza rápidamente hacia su posición, pero por fortuna no eran muchos y los Dark Templars se interponen en su camino destruyéndolos de un solo golpe, pero solo era un grupo de avanzada

-Twilight, hay que darnos mas prisa dice Pinkie

-Lo se….pero aun llevamos la mitad responde Twilight

-¿Qué debo dejar?...este…no, no, no…..¿este otro?...tampoco….estoy indecisa dice Rarity

-¡Hermana, hay que darnos prisa! dice Sweetie

-Sweetie Bell…..esto es muy importante para mi….debo de decidir con cuidado dice Rarity

De repente un segundo temblor mas duro que el anterior se siente y los Dark Templars se preparan, pero su preocupación crece al ver que esta ves el enemigo era una nueva unidad que nunca habían visto

-"Dae'Uhl" dice Adoruk

Un Zerg del cual los Dark Templars no tenían conocimientos se entierra en la tierra y unos huevecillos salen de su espalda, sacando unas nuevas unidades de Zergs que salen y salen en solo segundos

-"Zerashk Gulida" dice Jil'p

Los Dark Templars se enfrentan a este nuevo enemigo, no son tan fuertes pero los uperan en numero haciéndolos retroceder

-¡Aquí vienen!

-¡POR FAVOR DEJENME PASAR!

-¡TODOS CRUZAREMOS, SOLO SIGAN AVANZANDO! Grita Applejack al tratar de seguir sosteniendo el tronco el cual se comienza a mover a causa de la tensión de los ponys al querer pasar todos juntos

-Solo…..un….poco….mas dice Twilight al empezar a agotarse por el esfuerzo

En tan solo minutos que parecían horas, el lugar esta infestado de estos Zerg llamados Locuts que avanzan ya sin importar el ser destruidos, bajando el escudo de los Dark Templars que retroceden cada ves mas quedando tan solo 8 ponys por pasar, entre ellas esta Applejack con dos de sus parientes, Rarity y Sweetie Bell, Twilight y Pinkie además de Spike

-¡RAPIDO CRUZEN, YO LO MANTENDRE! Ordena Applejack

-¡No te dejaremos! Dice Golden Delicius

-¡Un Apple nunca se quedara atrás! Dice Red Delicius

-¡Rarity, vamos! Ordena Spike

-Pero…pero…dice Rarity

-Zrrsrsrrsr

-¡AHHHHHH!

-(SLICE)-

-"Sujétense" ordena Zoras cargando a Rarity y Sweetie Bell con sus brazos y a Spike encima, los lleva al otro lado rápidamente con la agilidad que cuenta un Dark Templar

-No puedo mas….dice Twilight cancelando su hechizo pero varios ponys del otro lado comienzan a sostener el otro extremo

-Nuestro turno Twilight dice Pinkie cargando en su lomo a Twilight y cruzo con ella

-"Prepárense para irnos" dice Giup'so agarrando a Golden y Red para cruzar

-"Vamos valiente pony" dice Al'ne cargando a Applejack

Ya solo quedaban Jil'p y Adoruk por cruzar pero ya estaban completamente rodeados por intentar detener a los Locust

-"Retirémonos" ordena Adoruk

-"No hay tiempo hermano, destrózales el paso….ni uno debe cruzar" dice Jil'p empezando a avanzar hacia el origen de los Locust, atrayendo su atención

-¡JIL´P! grita Pinkie al observar como su amigo se abalanza hacia los denominados Host

-¡KHAS'LOR PINKIE PIE!...¡ FOR AIUR! Grita Jil'p mientras es cubierto por los Locuts perdiéndose entre ellos

-"Adun Toridas!" dice Adoruk empezando a correr hacia el tronco y cuando esta en la mitad saca su warp blade y lo corta a la mitad, haciendo que los Locust no pudieran alcanzarlos

-Tenemos que continuar Pinkie….¿Pinkie? pregunta Twilight

-No debió hacer eso…..rompió su pinkie promesa dice muy triste Pinkie

-Pinkie….su muerte no fue en vano…..vamos….debemos de seguir dice Twilight

-" En Taro Jil'p" dice Pinkie pronunciando bien el lenguaje de los protoss

-"Anht zagatir nas" dice Twilight sintiendo que también debería de rendir tributo ante noble sacrificio, aunque ella también hablo en lenguaje protoss

-Debemos irnos amigas….dice Applejack

-Este…muchas gracias por ayudarnos….dice Rarity

-" Ner'Mah" responde Zoras

-¡Guaauuuu!,¿ yo podría tener una cutie mark también como Pinkie y Twilight? Pregunta Sweetie Bell

-Eso ni lo sueñes responde Rarity

-Esto se esta tornando muy peligroso Twilight dice Spike

-Debemos de llegar a Canterlo cuanto antes dice Twilight y el grupo de ponys continúa su camino hacia Canterlot, pero quien sabe cuantos peligros mas se encontrarían y cuantas pérdidas mas tendrían

En los cielos

-Mantén el curso Fluttershy ordena Rainbow

-Ok…..no hare movimientos bruscos para que descansen responde Fluttershy

Los pegasos van encima del Carrier ya que es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los pegasos heridos y avanza lentamente escoltados por los demás mientras continúan su curso hacia Canterlot también

Ruinas de Ponyville

-Es ilógico que unos seres tan inferiores hayan podido escapar dice una gran Zerg la cual es una de las Brood Mothers que llegaron a Equestria

-Graaoooslslsl

-Tranquilos mis soldados…..trazaron un rastro del cual podemos seguir y quien quiera que los apoye será destruido también dice la Brood Mother Al´gra mientras una gran cantidad de Zerg se establece en el lugar creando una Hatchery que evoluciona rápidamente gracias a que absorbe la energía de la tierra de Equestria la cual equivale a los minerales usados normalmente por ellos

¿Podrán llegar todos a salvo a Canterlot? o mejor aun ¿Canterlot aun sigue de pie?


	8. Chapter 8

**Vamos entrando en calor por aqui...**

Capitulo 8: Hope

Hace menos de dos horas llegamos a Canterlot y ya no era el Canterlot que conocíamos, ahora era mas bien un gran centro de fiestas, aunque no había globos, o pasteles, o sombreros de fiesta, era mas bien un lugar donde se armaban los ejércitos de Equestria junto a la fuerza de Protoss que vinieron a ayudar, los ponys antes no veíamos este tipo de situaciones tan caóticas y desesperantes…pero no teníamos opción, ahora Twilitgh y yo nos entrenamos separadamente ya que el Khala y el Void son dos cosas que no se llevan, como el arcoíris con el picante que probé una vez, una batalla se acerca mas feroz que la vez que se enfrentaron los ponys de Appleloosa y los Bufalos….espero ambos estén bien

-"¿Estas listas Pinkie Pie?" pregunta Zeratul

-Si…..responde Pinkie mientras saca su Warp Blade de su pata delantera para enfrentarse a Zeratul

-"Comencemos" ordena Zeratul mientras ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro y desaparecen ambos en una nube de humo

Vías del tren, Canterlot…..2 horas antes

-Ya casi llegamos, no se rindan alienta la alcaldesa

Después de pasar por un obstáculo mas atrás, los ponys de Ponyville llegan por fin a Canterlot, pero…..

-¡Auch!

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta Lyra

-Hay algo aquí, parece una pared dice Caramel

-¿Sera la cúpula de protección del castillo? Pregunta Spike

-No….es otra cosa responde Twilight

-"Creo saber que es" dice Al'ne

-¿Qué son esas cosas de arriba? Pregunta Bon Bon

Al mirar todos arriba ven a un gran aparato que esta reunido junto a otros tres y apuntan hacia el grupo

-Todos tranquilos dice Applejack

-"Adun Toridas." Dice Adoruk

-"Galahoslos?" dice el Inmortal

-"Requerimos que abras los perímetros" dice Adoruk

-"No estoy autorizado para hacer eso" responde el Inmortal

-Por favor, venimos de muy lejos para llegar aquí dice Twilight

-"No estoy autorizado para abrir las defensas, deberán esperar a que reciba ordenes" dice el Inmortal

-"Los zerg no tardaran en aparecer y los destruirán a todos ellos" dice Giup'so

-"Una razón mas para mantenerme firme en no abrir las defensas" responde el Inmortal

-"Entonces espero cambies de opinión antes de que te corte a la mitad" dice Zoras

-"No están en posición de amenazar a nadie Dark Templar" responde el Inmortal apuntando sus armas

-Estos sujetos vaya que me irritan dice Applejack

-Pero que descorteses, y mantenernos a fuera de Canterlot dice Rarity

-"Tienen 10 segundos para regresar por donde vinieron" amenaza el Inmortal

-Deberíamos de calmarnos todos, no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros dice la alcaldesa

-¡Hey….eso no es forma de tratar a un amigo! reclama Pinkie Pie apareciendo atrás de los Inmortals

-"¿Cuándo logro atravesar?" pregunta el Inmortal

-"Prepárense para disparar" ordena el Inmortal a los otros dos y apuntan a Pinkie Pie

-No sean tontitos dice Pinkie mientras desaparece

-"¿Crees que podrás escapar de nosotros?" dice el Inmortal

-"No lo se, tu dime" dice Pinkie montado arriba de el

-¡Es suficiente!

-¿Pero quien….? Pregunta Spike

-Déjenlos pasar ordena la princesa Luna mientras es escoltada por su guardia real (que tiene otro tipo de armadura como un Zealot) además de dos Zealots

-"A sus ordenes princesa" responde el Inmortal

Una parte de los campo de fuerza desaparece permitiendo el acceso a Canterlot, los ponys junto a las chicas y los Dark Templars cruzan antes de que fuera vuelto a cerrar por un Sentry que sobrevolaba el lugar

-¡Twilitgh Sparkle y compañía por favor síganme, los demás serán guiados a los refugios que tenemos preparados! Ordena Luna encaminándose con el grupo mientras el resto de los ponys seguían las instrucciones de los guardias

-Quédate con los Apple Sweetie, regresare pronto dice Rarity

-Descuida abuela, ya volveré y te contare lo que pasa dice Applejack

-Sr y Sra. Cake…..descuiden, nada pasara dice Pinkie

-Ten cuidado hermana responde Sweetie Bell

-Cuídate mucho hija dice la abuela Smith

-¡Yeup! Dice Big Macintosh

-Luego me platicas como te fue dice Apple Bloom

-Cuídate mucho, te estaremos esperando dice la sra. Cake mientras lleva a sus dos hijos

Mientras avanzan ven como donde antes estaban las casas de los unicornios, ahora tenían en su lugar estructuras Protoss, unas mas grandes que otras además de Zealots y demás maquinas así como soldados diurnos y nocturnos vestidos con armaduras de Protoss

-Este…..no es por importunar pero…..¿cuando paso esto? pregunta Applejack

-Hace unos días…..pero guarden sus preguntas para cuando lleguemos con mi hermana responde Luna

Mientras llegan ven que la seguridad se a intensificado en el castillo y entran al lugar que esta resguardado por pequeños aparatos llamados Observers, al momento de llegar al salón real las puertas son abiertas por un guardia diurno y un zealot

-Hermana…..han llegado dice Luna

-Oh…esta bien, discutiremos esto luego indica Celestia a un grupo de soldados que se retiran del lugar

-Princesa Celestia dice Twilight mientras se arrodillan ante ella los demás

-Twilitgh Sparkle….me alegra que todas ustedes pudieran llegar a salvo dice Celestia

-Dark Templar Zeratul "_O shar'as shi'el"_ dice Pinkie

-¿Quién? Pregunta Rarity

-"Adun Toridas!"dice un Dark Templar con una capa café y una vieja armadura protoss

-"En Taro Tassadar" dice Adoruk

-"Veo que pudieron llegar, pero también veo con tristeza que uno de los míos a caído" dice Zeratul

-Su muerte no fue en vano, gracias a su sacrificio pudimos llegar dice Twilitgh

-"Lo se pequeña Templar, lo se" dice Zeratul

-Supongo que es hora de que hable con ellas sobre lo que estamos pasando dice Celestia

-"Tiene razón princesa, me retiro…..pequeña Templar, pequeña Dark Templar, hablare con ustedes mas tarde" dice Zeratul mientras sale del salón escoltados por los demás Dark Templars

-Princesa…yo….dice Twilitgh

-Déjame hablar a mi primero Twilitgh dice Celestia

-Como diga princesa dice Twilitgh

-Supongo que ustedes se preguntaran sobre la situación que vivimos en estos momentos….¿o me equivoco? pregunta Celestia caminando hacia ellas

-Lo único que sabemos es que estamos siendo invadidos por seres espaciales, incluso hemos perdido Ponyville dice Applejack

-¡Cloudsdale también cayo! Dice Rainbow llegando junto con Fluttershy

-¡Rainbow, Fluttershy…..me alegro que estén bien! dice Twilight

-Espero que mi pequeño amigo les haya ayudado dice Pinkie

-¿Te refieres a el? Pregunta Fluttershy señalando al probe

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al cuidarlas dice Pinkie

-Olvida eso, necesitamos saber que hacer para recuperar nuestros hogares dice Rainbow

-Por el momento no podemos hacer eso dice Celestia

-¿Qué? pregunta Rarity

-Vean aquí dice luna activando un aparato que muestra un mapa del mundo

-¡Guaauuu! Se queda asombrado Spike

-Este es el mundo donde vivimos….y este lugar es Equestria señala Luna

-Como ven, esta parte morada representa la ocupación de los Zergs tanto en aire como en tierra, varios puntos donde había vida fueron eliminados y continúan expandiéndose dice Celestia

-Todo este armamento y tecnología nos fue proporcionada por ellos para defendernos dice Luna

-¿Por qué esa decisión? Pregunta Applejack

-Cuando esta invasión comenzó no teníamos idea con lo que estábamos tratando, después algo salió de la tierra y comenzaron a atacar a los unicornios, los soldados respondieron de inmediato a la agresión pero fue inútil….muchos de ellos cayeron en batalla, a pesar de nuestra intervención fue inútil hasta que llego Zeratul y con sus habilidades destruyo a las criaturas….después nos explico lo siguiente….dice Celestia

-Nos dijo quienes eran estas entidades, quien era el y por qué estaba aquí….al parecer seguía a un grupo de Mothers Broods que venían hacia aquí….en busca de la magia de Equestria y tal ves…establecerse para poner una avanzada y gobernar este sector de la galaxia dice Luna

-Un segundo….esto quiere decir que…¿no estamos solos en el universo? Pregunta Spike

-Aparentemente, pero no todos son amigables….como lo estamos viendo ahora dice Luna

-Nos convenció de establecer una puerta que llama Gateaway que construyo con ayuda de los probe…con el que trajo a esta armada, pero dijo que no iba a hacer suficiente dice Celestia

-Nos dijo que la fuerza que nos proporciona no seria la necesaria para que recuperáramos Equestria, entonces teníamos que usar a nuestras propias armadas para hacerlo posible….por eso ven a nuestros valientes soldados y guardias reales vestidos con diferentes armaduras, incluso nuestros caídos fueron puestos en aparatos que les brindaron una segunda oportunidad de vida y pelear por Equestria dice Luna

-Entonces…¿dónde entramos nosotras? pregunta Rainbow

Luna y Celestia se miran la una a la otra y deliberan con una mirada lo que iban a decir

-Ustedes no participaran en esto dice Luna

-¿Qué?...¿pero por que? pregunta Rainbow

-Esto va mas haya de cualquier prueba o enemigo que se hayan enfrentado, ni siquiera nuestra magia no pudo enfrentarlos, suponiendo que las piedras de la harmonía sean obsoletas también en esto dice Luna

-Pero podemos ayudar…..Twilight hace cosas raras y Pinkie Pie ya las hacia desde antes y Fluttershy controla una enorme nave reclama Rainbow

-Rainbow por favor dice Twilight

-Sabemos tu preocupación por esto al igual que nosotras dice Celestia

-Por el momento será mejor que se retiren ustedes y se queden en los albergues, descuiden…sus hogares serán recuperados cuando podamos ordena Luna mientras dos guardias nocturnos las escoltan junto con Luna

-Por favor, ustedes quédense Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie….aun no hemos terminado de hablar ordena Celestia

-Pero…..dice Rainbow

-Tranquila Rainbow, hagamos lo que dicen…dice Applejack

-Ya nos enteraremos después cariño dice Rarity

-Las estaremos esperando dice Spike mientras se cierra la puerta dejándolas a ellas solas con la princesa Celestia

-Supongo que lo que ustedes pueden hacer ya se a marcado…¿no es asi? pregunta Celestia

-Así es, maestra responde Twilight mostrando su Mark que representa el Psionic Storm, la de Pinkie el Warp Blade y Fluttershy aunque muy tímidamente muestra que su Mark de mariposas fue remplazado por el de Interceptors

-Ya veo…..realmente no hubiera querido que ni una de ustedes se metiera en esto, ni uno….pero aun hay tiempo para remediarlo dice Celestia

-¿Cómo? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Con ayuda de las piedras de la harmonía, si las usan revertirán el proceso por la que están pasando y volverán a ser las ponys que eran antes dice Celestia

-Pero queremos ayudar también como dijo Rainbow dice Twilight

-Estas batallas no son el lugar para ustedes y pueden ayudar a la causa de otra manera manteniéndose a salvo y ayudando al que lo necesite dice Celestia

Pinkie, Twiligth y Fluttershy se observan una a la otra y decidiendo sobre lo que harían cada una de ella

-Lamento esto princesa, pero puedo ayudar a Ecuestria si me mantengo con las habilidades que tengo en estos momentos dice Pinkie Pie

-Yo también lo lamento maestra, no quiero ser malagradecida por no querer usarlas y que volvamos a ser las de antes….pero en estos momentos es mejor que apoyemos a la causa de esta manera dice Twilight

-Bueno yo….dice Fluttershy

-Fluttershy, tu no tienes que participar en esto dice Pinkie

- No…ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas….no puedo dejarlas solas con esto a pesar de que estoy asustada y realmente quisiera tomar esta oportunidad de ser la que era….pero abandonarlas no es una opción responde Fluttershy

-Entiendo…..entonces no me queda mas que declararlas no mas guardianas de las piedras de la harmonía hasta que esta situación haya pasado, deberán de responder a las ordenes como cualquier soldado y deberán defender Equestria cueste lo que cueste dice Celestia

-¡Lo haremos con honor princesa Celestia! Dicen las tres inclinándose ante ella

-Pueden retirarse…..y Twilight dice Celestia

-Si…..ma-princesa Celestia dice Twilight

-Cuídate mucho por favor dice Celestia

-Lo hare….retirémonos ordena Twiligth mientras las puertas se cierran dejando a Celestia algo decepcionada y frustrada por no lograr evitar estos acontecimientos por lo que pasa su mundo

Afuera

-Ser mejor que regreses con las demás Fluttershy y les expliques lo que vamos a hacer dice Twilight

-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? pregunta Fluttershy

-Prepáranos al igual que tu, nos veremos después…. responde Pinkie abrazando a Fluttershy para después retirarse junto a Twilithg hacia uno de los edificios Protoss

Mas tarde en uno de los albergues

-¡Fluttershy!...¿que sucedió?...¿donde están Pinkie y Twilight? Pregunta Spike

Fluttershy no haya palabras para decir la decisión que tomaron y solo responde con una mirada lo que ellas ya sabían

-Nos dejaron atrás esta ves ¿no? pregunta enojada Rainbow

-Es….por su bien dice Fluttershy

-Pero somos un equipo y Equestria es nuestro hogar también reclama Rainbow incomodando a Fluttershy

-Ya basta Rainbow…..descuida Fluttershy…entendemos dice Applejack

-Hmp….necesito tomar aire fresco dice Rainbow alejándose del lugar

-Descuida cariño, ya se le pasara dice Rarity

-Eso espero….por ahora debo de irme dice Fluttershy

-Esperaba que tu no fueras al igual que ellas dice Applejack

-Es algo importante que tengo que hacer también dice Fluttershy

-(Beep Boop) dice un Interceptor

Doce Interceptors (del tamaño de un Pony) llegan hasta donde esta Fluttershy y uno de ellos baja lo suficiente para que suba ella y se la llevan hacia la Carrier ya conocida como Butterfly

-¿Y ahora que haremos? Pregunta Spike

-Solo nos queda esperar Spike…dice Rarity

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso dice Applejack

-¿No me digas que tu también participaras en esta locura? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Tu no? pregunta Applejack

-Bueno…no se….esto va mas allá de todo lo que hacemos juntas dice Rarity

-Rainbow en estos momentos debe estar buscando también la manera de enrolarse, yo lo hare también responde Applejack

-Bueno…no es mi intención no apoyarlas en esto….pero de acuerdo…¿por donde empezamos? Pregunta Rarity

-Nos separaremos y veremos la forma de hacer esto, solo espero que tengamos éxito antes de que alguien nos trate de detener dice Applejack comenzando a ir hacia los sitios donde están los soldados

-No es sitio para alguien como yo para que tome un sitio en el ejercito….Spike, necesito pedirte un favor dice Rarity

-Lo que sea responde Spike

-Podrías cuidar a los demás mientras estamos en esto, no quiero que mi hermana se quede sola si algo llegara a pasar dice Rarity

-No tienes que pensar de esa forma, todas ustedes volverán sanas y salvas además de que recuperaran a Equestria, estoy seguro de ello dice Spike

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo (kiss) dice Rarity emprendiendo también el camino

-AHahahaha….si….déjame-todo-a mi responde Spike embobado

En el lugar llamado Templar Archives y Dark Shire

-¿Twily?

-¡Shining!

-¿Pero que haces aquí? pregunta el hermano de Twilight

-Pues veras….¿nuestros padres están bien? pregunta Twilight

-SI lo están….pero no me digas que también participaras dice Shining

-Si….es algo que debo hacer también dice Twilight

-Entiendo….realmente me preocupe cuando supe del ataque a Ponyville, pero no pude partir….aun había cosas que hacer aquí y sabia que estarías bien dice Shining

-¿Y la princesa Candace? Pregunta Twilight

-Esta ayudando a los heridos y en los albergues, han llegado muchos ponys buscando protección además de otros dice Shining mientras van pasando otras criaturas como los hipogrifos, burros y mulas, incluso dragones y fénix llegan al lugar buscando refugio

-La situación empeora cada momento dice Pinkie

-No hay tiempo que perder Pinkie….nos veremos después hermano dice Twilight apresurando el paso

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Twily! Advierte Shining

Adentro el lugar parece vacío pero de repente aparece frente a ellas Zeratul

-"Bienvenidas….realmente no esperaba que vinieran" dice Zeratul

-Equestria esta en peligro, es necesario que hagamos esto responde Twylight

-"Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Dark Tamplar Pinkie ven conmigo" ordena Zeratul retirándose hacia el otro edificio

-Nos veremos después como dijimos Twilight dice Pinkie

-"Und lara khar" dice Twilight abrazando a Pinkie

-"Zerashk Gulida" responde Pinkie retirándose

-"Khassar'Detemplari..." dice un High Templar llegando junto a Twilight

-Hola….soy Twilight Sparkle

-"Y yo Ketalis, dime joven Templar….¿cuanto sabes sobre el Khala?" pregunta un gran High Templar

-Solo lo que he aprendido de un cristal, lo cual seria lo básico dice Twilight apareciendo varias replicas de ella

-"Entiendo….puedo ver que tu afinidad mágica te permitió aceptar el Khala sin muchos problemas, pero aun estas lejos de usar al 100% el poder de uno de nosotros" indica Ketalis

-Es por eso que deseo aprender, para poder derrotar a nuestro enemigo dice Twilight

-"Y lo harás joven Templar….lo harás" responde Ketalis mientras lleva a Twilight a un cuarto especial

Mientras en el Dark Shire

-"Controlas bien el poder del vacio y las sombras…..puedo enseñarte mas haya de lo que saben los demás Dark Templars" dice Zeratul

-Seria algo fantástico y divertido…es decir….seria un honor dice Pinkie

-"Bien Dark Templar….nunca dejes ese pensamiento que acabas de demostrar, te ayudara a sobrevivir al vacio ya que no es un camino común del cual puedas salir si no lo controlas a la perfección…..continuemos" indica Zeratul

Ahora que hay esperanzas en Canterlot y ayuda de los Protoss, se preparan para defenderse de los Zergs que se acercan al lugar cubriendo todo a su alrededor.


	9. Chapter 9

**No me e olvidado de seguirlo ^^**

Capitulo 9: Crazy

Templar Archives

-"Debes de tener tu mente en calma y balance….la conexión psíquica que requieres para dominar tus emociones debe de ser perfecta, la magia que utilizan aquí es solo un precepto de tu gente, mientras que la conexión es una unión que va mas halla de eso, en este sitio puedes aprender con tu mente y grabártelos que en la forma tradicional de leerlo" dice Ketalis

-Debo mantener…el balance responde Twilight comenzando a flotar

-"Bien hecho….debes de mantenerlo y olvidar cualquier otro prejuicio que tengas como el odio, ambición, ansiedad, tensión, preocupación, estrés y cualquier efecto negativo" dice Ketalis

-Dejar a un lado….las preocupaciones…..dice Twilight pero súbitamente su cabeza se lleno de imágenes sobre muerte y destrucción en Equestria

-"No dejes que esos pensamientos te manipulen, controlalos…." Dice Ketalis

Pero Twilight no pudo contener el impulso por lo que cayo de sentón y su cabeza aun daba vueltas

-"Hmmm…..perdiste el control" dice Ketalis

-No pude….es que…..había tanto de Equestria que caía…..al igual…al igual….. dice Twilight sin poder terminar la frase ya que tenia miedo y tristeza

-"Todos morimos algún día, incluso nosotros a pesar de nuestra tecnología…pero solo es físicamente ya que nuestro espíritu sobrevive por siempre" dice Ketalis

-Perdón….aun puedo continuar dice Twilight reincorporándose

-"Es suficiente por ahora…..si te presionas puedes perder el control" dice Ketalis dejando sola a Twilight que por desgracia, nunca fue buena manejando el fracaso

Mientras

-Tengo que hallar algo que me sirva….yo también puedo ayudar como ellas dice Rainbow mientras se escabulle entre el ejercito

-¿Rainbow?

-Ahhhh

-Espera no te asustes, soy yo dice Soarin junto al resto de los Wonderbolts

-¿Qué hacen aquí? pregunta Rainbow

-Lo mismo que tu, si queremos recuperar Cloudsdale tenemos que combatir también dice Soarin

-¿Y donde esta Spitfire? Pregunta Rainbow

-Sigue muy delicada…..es por eso que nosotros vengaremos por lo que les hicieron a nuestros compañeros y a la capitana responde Soarin

-Eso es justo lo que pensaba, ¿pero por donde empezamos? Pregunta Rainbow

-Realmente desearía que no lo hicieran

-Fluttershy dice Rainbow

-Por favor, desistan de esto….no es un lugar agradable a donde están queriéndose meter dice Fluttershy

-Mira, nosotros al igual que tu queremos ayudar…no podemos quedarnos al margen y ver que destruyan nuestro hogar dice Rainbow

-ya veo….¿puedes hacer algo Altar? Pregunta Fluttershy a un Prottos con armadura de piloto

-"Sin duda parecen buenos voladores, pero requerirán mas que eso para combatir en el aire contra un Zerg" dice Altar

-¿Quién te crees para decirnos que no podemos hacerlo? pregunta enojada Rainbow

-"Tenias razón al informarme sobre ellos, sargento maestre Fluttershy…me hare cargo de que sean puestos bajo vigilancia" dice Altar

-¿Sargento maestre? Pregunta Soarin

-¿Cómo puedes sargento si solo manejas a esas cosas?...¡whoooaaa! pregunta enojada Rainbow hasta que el grupo es rodeado por los interceptors

-Por favor, no los llames cosas…tuve que hacer varias cosas….entre ellas dejar mi habilidad parta hablar con los animales…..por favor desiste dice Fluttershy

-¡No lo hare!...¡No dejare que Twilight, Pinkie o tu hagan esto solas! Dice Rainbow

-¿Y crees que quiero que algunas mas de ustedes entren en batalla? Pregunta Fluttershy haciendo su "mirada"

-Esta no eres tu Fluttershy….¿que te paso? pregunta Rainbow

-Deje de ser esa Fluttershy que conocías cuando acabe con uno de ellos…..ahora soy la sargento maestre dice Fluttershy mientras se retira

-"¿Cuales son sus ordenes sargento?" pregunta Altar

-Si quieren pelear…..que lo hagan, requerimos pilotos y los que tenemos no son suficientes, las estrellas están bajo nuestra protección dice Fluttershy retirándose al Butterfly

-"Ella quería que se quedaran fuera de esto, ella a probado el sabor del combate y ustedes apenas entienden esto….muy bien….vengan conmigo si aun quieren seguir" dice Altar

-Lo haremos, ¿verdad muchachos? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Yeah!

-"Entonces bienvenidos al escuadrón de Phoenix, Z'Rai'Ect Krioh" dice Altar llevándose a Rainbow y a los Wonderbolts restantes

En otro sitio

-¿En que estaba pensando?...yo soy una dama, una modista….no una soldado….pero no puedo defraudarlas, nada de aquí se ajusta a mis necesidades tan altas….uhhhhhh, dice Rarity

Se queda embobada por la majestuosidad y semejanza a una gran joya del Pylon, la cual es usada para para dar energía a las estructuras del lugar

-Que hermoso….parece que salió de mi mas grande sueño….podría hacer unos hermosos diseños con esto dice Rarity

-(Beep Boop)

-Oh….¿acaso no tienen modales? Pregunta Rarity a unos probe que estaban cerca

-(Beep)

-Hmp…..¿acaso no ven que aprecio esta maravilla? Pregunta Rarity

-(Boop Beep)

-Un segundo…¿a dónde me llevan? Reclama Rarity mientras es llevada por los probe

En otro sitio

-Tal ves si me uno a los soldados de tierra tenga una oportunidad, pero seria descubierta de inmediato dice Applejack

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡Oh no, me descubrieron! dice Applejack comenzando a correr

Applejack tenia a guardias diurnos detrás de ella por lo que solo sigue corriendo hasta llegar a un punto donde no hay salida

-(¿Ahora hacia donde?...no hay mas camino) piensa Applejack ocultándose atrás de unas placas en donde estaba montada

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-(Me van a encontrar) piensa Applejack

-(Beep UHHHHHHHH)

-¡Whoa!...¿que le sucede al piso? Pregunta Applejack mientras el piso se mueve debajo de ella, pero no era un piso ya que creció mas

-Espera…estas muy alto dice Applejack a lo que la cosa se detuvo

-(Boop UHHHHHHH)

-¿Qué eres? Pregunta Applejack a algo parecido a una cara

-(Beep Uhhhhh)

-Pareces una enorme vaca mugiendo jeje se rie Applejack

-(Beeep)

-Parece que no eres el único grandote dice Applejack

Estas enormes maquinas se llamaban Colossus o Colossi, grandes maquinas de guerra que eran especializadas para combatir a los atacantes de tierra

-Bueno, ya que parecen un montón de vacas, creo que será mejor que los guie…¡arre! Ordena Applejack que para su sorpresa la obedece el Colossi mientras guía a los demás atrás de el

En una Star Gate

-¿Para que me trajeron aquí? pregunta Rarity a los probes

Los probes empiezan a escanearla y envían datos a la computadora central mientras Rarity sigue sin saber que se proponían a hacer

-¡Escúchenme bien, si tratan de hacerme algo les prometo que se defenderme yo misma! Advierte Rarity

-(Beep)

-¿Qué es esa luz tan brillante? Pregunta Rarity mientras aparecía algo en la Star Gate

-(Beep Boop)

De la Star Gate aparece de repente una nave la cual Rarity se queda maravillada con ella ya que parecía que tenia un largo vestido azul hecho de zafiros además de presentar ser algo muy elegante

-¡Es precioso! Dice Rarity

-(Boop Beep)

-¿Para mi?...¿en serio? pregunta Rarity

-(Beep)

-Son muy amables….¿pero ahora que hago? Pregunta Rarity

El probe señala el cuerno de Rarity y ella decide usar su magia por lo que antes de que abriera los ojos, se encontraba en el interior de esta nave llamada Warp prism, la forma en que estaba diseñado se acomodaba a ella, además este era controlado por el cuerno de Rarity que lo empieza a probar y lo activa extendiendo los cristales que emiten energía al igual que un pylon a las estructuras

-Este…..es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado….tanta belleza y elegancia dice Rarity muy conmovida

En otro Star Gate

"Estos son los Phoenix, nuestras mejores naves las cuales forman el compuesto mayor de nuestra fuerza aérea, están siendo modificados para que respondan también a los pilotos como ustedes" dice Altar

-Parece sencillo dice Rainbow

-"¿Por que no lo pruebas primero?" pregunta Altar

-He…..solo me tomara 10 segundos controlarlo dice muy presumida Rainbow

Ella se sube al Phoenix ya arreglado y comprueba que esta diseñado para los pegasos ya que las maniobras las hacen con el movimiento de sus alas, así como la velocidad y el ascenso y descenso igual

-"No lo hace mal" dice Altar

-Te dije que no me costaría hacerlo, es como estar volando, pero adentro de una casa dice Rainbow

-Vamos, si ella pudo nosotros también dice Soarin

-"Un segundo…..veamos si puede con las armas" dice Altar

-¿Armas?...¿esta cosa tiene armas? Pregunta Rainbow cuando enfrente de ella aparecen botones

-"¿Planeas pelear contra los Zerg solo demostrándoles como vuelas?" pregunta Altar

-Claro que no….veamos….si aprieto, este….o no….no, no, no, no dice Rainbow al intentar activar el armamento pero solo logra que haga ruidos y chirridos

-"Tienes talento, pero no paciencia…..si pudiste aprender a volar por ti misma, podrás aprender a volar un Phoenix de la misma forma, por las alas de la justicia" dice Altar

-Bueno…..no soy buena estudiante….pero esto me gusta….¿cuando empezamos? Pregunta Rainbow

En los Templar Archives

-Vamos Twilight….tu puedes hacerlo…solo mantén la calma….mantén la calma, mantenla Twilight dice muy alterada y nerviosa Twilight

Ella comienza a formar nubecilla a través de todo el lugar lo cual significa un desastre

-No puedes fallar…¿qué le dirás a la princesa?...¿que fracasaste?...no, no, no, no…..no puedo volver derrotada dice Twilight estresándose aun mas

Las pequeñas nubecillas comienzan a soltar ligeras chispas que llaman la atención de los que estaban afuera como en el Dark Shrine

-Algo malo esta pasando…puedo sentirlo dice Pinkie usando su "sexto sentido"

-"Proviene del Templar Archive…..tu amiga esta descontrolándose" dice Zeratul

-¡Iré a ayudarla! Dice Pinkie sin dudarlo desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo

-"Espera…..no puedes interferir" Advierte Zeratul muy tarde

Adentro

-El reloj corre de nuevo en tu contra Twilight….el reloj corre-de-nuevo…no puedo, no puedo dice Twilight

-Claro que puedes, solo estate en calma dice otra Twilight que creo con su lazo psíquico

-No puedo….no puedo fallarle a la princesa de nuevo, es por eso que dejo de ser mi maestra, es por eso…..debe estar muy apenada por mi desempeño dice Twilight

-¡Hola chicas! Dice otra Twilight apareciendo de repente

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Pregunta Twilight

-Siiii…..podemos usar todo el poder mágico para cavar a todos esos malvados y así nuestra maestra y nuestro maestro estará orgulloso de nuevo de nosotras dice la tercera Twilight

-Pero que tal si lo echamos a perder, podríamos dejar los estudios para siempre dice la segunda Twilight

-Perder no es una opción, hare lo que sea dice Twilight

-¡Twilight! Grita Pinkie llegando al lugar

-Primero…ejejeje….es deshacernos de ella dice la tercera Twilight

-¿Qué? pregunta Twilight

-Si….ella esta corrompida por las fuerzas oscuras…debe de caer….ella rechaza las enseñanzas del Khala dice la segunda Twilight

-No puedo hacerlo….ella es mi amiga dice Twilight

-Descuida, lo haremos por ti dice la tercera Twilight caminando hacia donde estaba Pinkie

-Entonces todo estará bien y podremos relajarnos dice la segunda Twilight

-Un segundo…no esta bien dice Twilight

En la planta baja

-¡Twilight!...¿estas bien? pregunta Pinkie

-Claro que estará bien, hehehehehe…cuando ya no estés aquí responde la tercera Twilight desatando los Psionic Storm del lugar que comienzan a crear destrozos

-¡Tu no eres Twilight! Dice Pinkie desapareciendo de su vista

-Tal ves no lo seamos, pero ocultarte no te servirá de nada dice la segunda desatando otra cadena de psionic storms

-(No puedo esquivarlos a todos) dice Pinkie mientras aparece y desaparece por tood el lugar

-Puedes correr y saltar todo lo que quieres ehhehehehe se ríe la tercera

-Pero no podrás hacerlo para siempre dice la segunda

-¡Oh no! dice Pinkie mientras cae en medio de todas las pequeñas tormentas que se hacen cada ves mas grandes

-Es por tu bien desaparecer Dark Templar…..no te dolerá hehehehehe se ríe la tercera

-Ahora adiós, que te vaya bien dice la segunda comenzando a desencadenar todos los psionics

-¡ALTO NO PERMITIRE QUE LA LASTIMEN! Dice Twilight apareciendo junto a Pinkie

-¿Y que harás?...no puedes acceder al poder…..y nosotras si hehehehe dice la tercera

-Si no puedes con el reto…..desiste y date por vencida, nosotras tomaremos tu lugar dice la segunda

-Puedo con el reto, puedo hacerlo y no permitiré que lastimen a mis amigas, ni ustedes ni nadie dice Twilight activando el verdadero poder del Khala que desvanece a la tercera Twilight usando el Feedback que absorbe a todo ser que sea energía ocasionadole un daño igual ala energía absorbida

-¡AHHHHHH! grita la tercera

-¡Estas muerta! Dice la segunda

-"Me parare frente a la obscuridad" dice Twilight

-"Temer es una ilusión" dice Pinkie encerrando a la segunda en una void prisión

-No-me-puedo-mover dice la segunda

-"¡El verdadero enemigo, es el deshonor" dice Twilight mientras de su cuerno lanza una bola de energía psíquica llamada Psionic Bolt el cual solo tres entidades podían usarlo, formando así la cuarta

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Grita la segunda desvaneciéndose

-¿Estas bien Pinkie? Pregunta Twilight

-Si…..¿tu estas bien? pregunta Pinkie

-Perdón por meterte en esto…..lo lamento…no estoy hecho para esto como tu dice Twilight

-Pero lo hiciste bien, enfrentaste tus temores y debilidades dice Pinkie

-"Ella tiene razón, mi joven templar" dice Ketalis

-Maestro….yo…lamento no estar a sus expectativas dice Twilight

-"Eso no es verdad, estas mas que lista…..este poder que usaste solo los mas poderosos pueden usarlo, estas en camino de ser una de las primeras grandes High Templars no protoss en la historia" dice Ketalis

-Creo que debemos de seguir entrenado, aunque Zeratul no vio con buenos ojos que interviniera….adiós dice Pinkie desvaneciéndose en el aire

-"La conexión que tienes con las joven Dark Templar es la que te dio este gran avance, estas unida como ella a este lazo de una manera extraordinaria, nunca lo olvides….es hora de proseguir con tu entrenamiento" dice Ketalis

-Si….maestro dice Twilight siguiendo al templar Ketalis para proseguir su entrenamiento

Las fichas de este juego casi están en posición y el sonido de una batalla pronto comenzara


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero me de tiempo para hacer un oneshot de navidad, espero...mientras sigamos leyendo**

Capítulo 10: Be prepare

-¿Alguna ves te imaginaste estar aquí?, ¿estar parada enfrente de un enemigo que desea nuestra destrucción? Pregunta Pinkie

-No…..los villanos que nos enfrentamos, nunca se compararon con ellos responde Twilight

El momento del combate a llegado, los Zerg rodean Canterlot que esta fortificado con Photon Cannons, una barreras de campos de fuerza, pero el cielo se torna oscuro y el suelo retumba al tener a semejante fuerza de enemigos que incluyen Mutalisk, Corruptors, Brood Lords, Hydralisk, Zerling, Overlords, Overseer, Ultralisk, Swarm Host y Vipers que cubren el sitio donde se encuentra Canterlot. Mientras los defensores de Equestria se mantienen atentos al inicio comandados por la princesa Luna y su ejército combinado de Zealots y Guardias nocturnos, Twilight y Pinki Pie guiando al grupo restante de Dark Protoss, además de la comisión formada de Phoenix al mando de la Alférez Rainbow Dash, las tres grandes naves Carrier comandadas por la sargento maestre Fluttershy, la guía de Colossi Applejack, además de la nave de transporte Warp Prism llamada Reims dirigida por la elegante Mayor Rarity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Días antes

-"Este es tu último paso Templar, crea aquella fuerza que te denomina como una de las High Templars" dice Ketalis

-Mantente serena….y deja que tus lazos mas fuertes te apoyen a realizarlo dice Twilight invocando una tormenta psíquica realizando el máximo poder de un High Templar además del poder único que ya tiene

-"Buen trabajo, High Templar….Twilight Sparkle, has superado los retos que lleva realizar el Khala en muy poco tiempo, pero eso no significa que sea momento de detenerte, aun toma mucho tiempo dominarlo por completo" dice Ketalis

-"Somos la luz del Khala" responde Twilight

-"Khassar de Templari" dice Ketalis dejando a Twilight partir del lugar

Al salir

-No les he visto por muchos días, espero todos estén bien dice Twilight

-Si, hay que ir a verlas

-¡Pinkie!

-¡Twilight!

Ambas ponys se encuentran y se abrazan mutuamente y se alegran de que ambas se han formado y encontrado por fin nuevamente

-Oye….aun estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi dice Twilight

-Descuida, tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo, ahora vayamos a darle la noticia a todas dice Pinkie Pie

Ambas recorren el lugar hasta el sitio de los albergues pero…

-¡Pinkie, Twilight!

-¡Spike!...te extrañe tanto dice Twilight

-Yo también….esperaba su regreso dice Spike

-¿Dónde están las demás? Pregunta Pinkie

-Bueno….no se exactamente donde, pero…..dice Spike

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta Twilight

-A que se han unido a los demás

-¡Fluttershy!

-Me agrada verlas…mucho responde Fluttershy

-Espero que no hayas tenido algún problema o algo así dice Twilight

-No…descuida….aunque….no importa dice Fluttershy

-(susurro) Esta muy desanimada desde que ya no pudo hablar con los animales, ni siquiera Angel se le acerca…solo esas cosas la siguen a todos lados indica Spike a los Interceptors que sobrevuelan el lugar

-(Susurro) Pobre dice Twilight

-¿Pero y Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack? Pregunta Pinkie

-Alférez Rainbow Dash, a tus órdenes dice Rainbow llegando al lugar y presumiendo una marca de una nave

-¿Alférez? Pregunta Twilight

-Así es….no es un rango muy alto pero es un 20% mas cool responde Rainbow

-No debiste hacerlo dice Twilight

-Lo mismo le dije…..dice Fluttershy

-Oigan, lo hecho, hecho esta responde Rainbow

-¡Si, pero aun así estamos juntas en esto!

-¿Quién dijo eso? pregunta Twilight

-Parece que vino del cielo….en ese tremendo robot dice Pinkie

-¡Un segundo! dice Applejack

De repente la pata del Colossi desciende al sitio y una pony naranja desciende desde el

-¡YEEEEAAAHHHHH!

-¡Applejack!...¿que crees que haces? pregunta Twilight

-Descuida….se lo que…..hago responde Applejack aterrizando con estilo

-¡Guauuu!...eres muy buena dice Pinkie Pie

-Guía de Colossus Applejack a sus ordenes dice Applejack mostrando una marca de la cabeza de un Colossus

-¿Tu diriges esas cosas? pregunta Twilight

-Por supuesto sugarcube….no es tan difícil cuando ya sabes dirigir al ganado responde Applejack

-Eso no es lo que quise decir dice Twilight

-Si, tienes que presentarte con gracia y estilo sin olvidar que sigues siendo una dama

-¿Rarity? Pregunta Twilight apareciendo en una luz

-Mayor Rarity, a tu servicio cariño dice Rarity mostrando una marca de las alas del Warp Prism

-Bien…hay que tener una fiesta ahora dice Pinkie encerrando accidentalmente a unos guardias en un void prision

-Pinkie…..

-Lo siento, lo olvide….lo siento dice Pinkie

-Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer con el equipo de Phoenix, pero nos podremos ver esta noche dice Rainbow

-Yo estaré con ustedes un rato, para que me platiquen que han esto haciendo en este tiempo cariños dice Rarity

-También las veré en la noche, prometí a los pequeños que daríamos una vuelta…..¡ok chicos, todos arriba! Dice Applejack

-¡YAAAAYYYYY!

-(Beep UUUUUHHHH)-

-También las acompañare, aunque será por un breve rato dice Fluttershy

-Si…me imagino dice Rainbow antes de partir

-¿Qué le sucede? pregunta Twilight

-Esta enojada aun conmigo por lo que paso, realmente no quería que formara parte de esto dice Fluttershy

-Descuida cariño, entendemos por qué lo hiciste, pero no te preocupes….ella volverá a hacer la misma de antes dice Rarity

-eso espero responde Fluttershy

-¿Cómo les ha ido en todo este tiempo? pregunta Rainbow

-Bueno, casi todos los ponys están aquí en estos albergues, aunque muchos se han unido a las filas de la armada, la maestra Cheerilee abrió una pequeña escuela con ayuda de Zecora donde les enseña a todos los pequeños ponys de tierra, unicornios y pegasos, la familia de Applejack aun sigue a cargo de unos cultivos que pudieron plantar para tener alimento, las Cutie Mark Crusaders han estado intentando enrolarse también por todos los medios…es trabajo completo mantenerlas a la raya, casi varios tipos de animales se han quedado aquí también explica Spike

-Y por supuesto, amigos lejanos también dice Rarity

-¿Los búfalos y la comunidad entera de Appleloosa? Pregunta Twilight

-Así es….¿no es grandioso? Pregunta Rarity

-Ella los salvo cuando empezaron a llegar al desierto también, los saco a todos a tiempo y por es la condecoraron dice Fluttershy

-No fue nada, no podía permitir que varios de esas cosas repugnantes les hicieran daño dice Rarity

-Se han comenzado a extender por todo el mundo, algunos les han hecho frente y otros….pues….dice Fluttershy

-Ya veo, han pasado varias cosas, tanto buenas como malas….¿que hay sobre la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-La princesa Luna a hehco varias incursiones contra ellos para ganarnos tiempo de prepararnos, la princesa Candace se a puesto a ayudar en el hospital provisional que se hizo y Shining Armor se a quedado a proteger el lugar…..y la princesa Celestia…pues…..dice Spike

-No hemos sabido nada de ella en días…..y tampoco nos han dejado verla dice Rarity

-Tal vez está muy ocupada…eso espero dice Twilight

-No importa, relajémonos y dejemos los problemas a un lado, hay que ver a todos nuestros amigos ponys y hacer una gran fiesta dice Pinkie Pie

-Tal vez tu marca ya no está, pero tu espíritu festivo sigue ahí dice Spike

-Lo se, vamos Spike ayúdame a preparar todo dice Pinkie

-¡Genial, hagamoslo! Anima Spike

-Supongo que seguiremos solas este recorrido dice Rarity

-En realidad….quisiera que me ayudaras en una cosa dice Twilight

-Lo se cariño, vayamos entonces dice Rarity

En el castillo

-¿No crees que se les haga extraño que te acerques con la nave a este punto? Pregunta Twilight

-Descuida, hago esto todo el tiempo, aunque para ser sincera…al principio me costó algo de trabajo, pero ahora es como si fuera una prenda mía ya que la manejo con mucha gracia dice Rarity

-Ya veo….creo dice Twilight

-De acuerdo, te dejare encima del castillo dice Rarity

-De ahí podre hacerlo sola, gracias dice Twilight

-Cuando quieras, te recogeré cuando termines dice Rarity

La nave Reims se detiene justo arriba del castillo, entonces expande sus alas y hace que la pony morada descienda arriba de este para alejarse sin levantar sospechas

-(Ahora a ver a la princesa) piensa Twilight

Twilight atraviesa cada corredor sabiendo que además de guardias, habría observers que la podían localizar pero gracias a su teletrasportación evitaba los sitios solitarios donde seguramente habría uno, logra esquivar cada punto hasta llegar a la sala del trono

-(Debe de estar aquí) piensa Twilight entrando

-Sabía que vendrías Twilight dice Celestia

-Princesa…..lamento entrar así yo…. dice Twilight

-Descuida….se que no vienes con malas intenciones, pero también estamos en momento críticos para que nos veamos dice Celestia

-Lo se, es solo que a pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que la vi y….dice Twilight

-¿Nos despedimos? Pregunta Celestia

-Si…cuando deje de ser su alumna dice Twilight

-Oh Twilight…no importa que no seamos maestra y estudiante, tu y yo somos amigas….incluso mas que eso dice Celestia

-Gracias….muchas gracias dice Twilight

-Me entere sobre tus amigas también…..varios ponys han cambiado sus marcas, no solo ustedes al aceptar pelear como uno de ellos, me parece drástico este cambio tan repentino dice Celestia

-Descuide, es como usted dijo, con las piedras de la armonía podremos volver todo como era antes dice Twilight

-Se que eso dije pero….puede que algunos ya no acepten volver como un pony normal….es su decisión de todas formas y pienso respetarlo dice Celestia

-Nadie más que usted podría decir algo tan sabio dice Twilight

-Me agrado mucho tu visita, pero es hora de que marches….y rezo por que ni una de ustedes caiga, a pesar de que se lo que pasara una ves que comience el combate dice Celestia

-"Uhn orokai atum" dice Twilight

-Jejeje….a pesar de que no entendí que dijiste, gracias dice Celestia

-Lo siento…..debo marchar ahora dice Twilight usando su teletransportación hacia el techo y de ahí es recogida por el Reims y se alejan del lugar

-Cuídense todos ustedes dice Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El Nexus, la principal convertidor de recursos absorbe de la tierra el mineral vital apoyado por los probes que lo reciclan y transforman en un cristal, al igual que el gas. Equestria es un mundo donde abunda este vital recurso por lo que también se postulaba a ser una base permanente para los Zerg, una razón mas para conquistarlo.

Los Zerglings se ponen enfrente de todo y comienzan a asediar la primera línea de defensa, rompiendo poco a poco los force fields, donde están ubicados el ejercito de Luna que espera el momento en que entren, los ataques aéreos no se hacen esperar y entran en combate los Mutalisk y Corruptors contra los Phoenix y los tres Carriers mientras la fuerza mas pesada espera atrás para comenzar, la moneda ya esta echada y se tendrá un victoria decisiva aquí en este mundo, ya que en otro muy lejano se inició al mismo tiempo otro combate que posiblemente, podrá ayudarlos a derrotar al enemigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Se pone bueno el asunto...realmente no crei poder representar la batalla pero hago mi mejor esfuezo**

Capitulo 11: Sisters in the sky

-¡Tengo uno atrás….no me lo puedo quitar!

-¡WAAAAAAARRARARRA!

-¡Necesito apoyo!

-¡Aguanta Thunder 2, voy en camino! Dice Rainbow

-¡No aguantare mucho, NECESITO APOYO AHORA!

-¡HAAASSSS!

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-(Exploit)-

-¡Ufff….gracias!

-No tienes por qué darlas, estamos teniendo un combate muy rudo aquí dice Rainbow

-"Estamos perdiendo terreno, equipo Phoenix reúnanse en el punto G3-4"

-Entendido, alférez Rainbow Dash en camino

-Thunder 2 en camino

-Soa 1 en camino

-Cloud 1 en camino

-Cloud 2 en camino

Mientras

-"Maestre….mantenga posición para evitar que pasen hacia las zonas de refugio"

-Recibido….manteniendo posición

-"Maestre….recibí una notificación, el equipo Phoenix se adentrara en territorio enemigo"

-Entiendo Kholja…..pero debemos de mantener la posición dice Fluttershy

-"Se acercan corruptors a nuestra posición"

-Lo veo Shulz….no los dejen pasar ordena Fluttershy

La nave Butterfly y los carrier dejan salir a los interceptor que se enfrentan a los corruptors, estas criaturas son unidades antiaéreas por lo que tratan de derribar a las naves sin éxito alguno ya que caen en tan solo minutos

-"¡Esta nave golpea con la lanza de la justicia!" dice Kholja

-"Uhn anaq paru" dice Shulz

-(Cuídate Rainbow) piensa Fluttershy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Eso es, mantén el balance…esta clase de tecnología les debería de facilitar el trabajo, ahora dispara a todos los objetivos" ordena Altar

-A la orden dice Rainbow

-Pew-Pew-

Cada disparo da en el blanco en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, una marca personal para ella a pesar de que estos no se mueven, ya que es diferente un blanco que puede maniobrar a uno que se quede parado

-10s nada mal dice Rainbow

-"No seas presumida, tus instintos y habilidades te darán ventaja…pero no te servirán para siempre si no combates en equipo" dice Altar

-Descuida, ellos saben volar tan bien como yo….por eso somos el equipo Phoenix, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros dice Rainbow

-Bueno…un equipo es un equipo aunque le cambiemos el nombre dice Soarin

-"Muy bien….el combate se acercara pronto, descansen y preséntense mañana temprano para mas practicas" ordena Altar

-¡Si señor!

-"¡El valor es nuestro escudo!" dice Altar

-¡Y volamos junto a las estrellas!

Después

-¿Vienes con nosotros Rainbow?...iremos a ver cómo sigue Spitfire dice Soarin

-Luego iré a verla, tengo unos asuntos que atender antes responde Rainbow

Mientras el equipo de Phoenix se aleja, Rainbow comienza a volar en dirección hacia el puerto de embarque de los Carrier

-(Ella debería estar por aquí) piensa Rainbow

-Oh muchas gracias por hacerme compañía….me siento menos sola cuando están conmigo dice Fluttershy mientras los Interceptors vuelan a su alrededor

-(Ahí esta) piensa Rainbow

-Este lugar siempre a sido pacifico…¿no lo creen?...ojala siempre fuera así y no pasara lo que pasa ahora dice Fluttershy

-Eso no lo puedes cambiar aunque quieras Fluttershy dice Rainbow

-¿Qué haces aquí Rainbow? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Vine a arreglar unos asuntos responde Rainbow

-¿Asuntos?, ¿de que clase? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Asuntos que tienen que ver contigo dice Rainbow

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no querrías estar cerca de mi dice Fluttershy

-Ese es el problema, tu dejaste en claro eso….no yo dice Rainbow

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido seguirlo dice Fluttershy

-¡No intentes escapar de mi otra vez! dice Rainbow pero varios Interceptors le bloquean el camino

-Es inútil Rainbow…..regresa con tu equipo, y espero que no tengamos otro encuentro como este, enfrente de las demás dice Fluttershy

-¡SUFICIENTE! Grita Rainbow Dash esquivando a los Interceptors y embiste a Fluttershy

-¡Uffffff!

-¿POR QUE INTENTAS HUIR DE MI?...¿ACASO NO SOMOS AMIGAS DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS? Pregunta Rainbow furiosa

-claro que…..no es posible…..es ridículo esto dice Fluttershy muy asustada e intimidada

-¡VAMOS!...¿QUE SUCEDE?...¿NO HARAS QUE TUS MAQUINITAS ME HAGAN A UN LADO? Pregunta Rainbow

-no quiero hacerlo…..no tienes que hacerme esto…..dice Fluttershy entre lagrimas

-¿VAS A LLORAR?...¿ERES UNA SARGENTO MAESTRE Y NO PUEDES CON UNA SIMPLE DISCUSIÓN ACALORA…UGGGGGGG? Grita Rainbow pero recibe un golpe de parte de Fluttershy

-¿Por qué?...¿porque?...¿POR QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA ESTO? pregunta Fluttershy volviendo a darle un golpe en la cara

-Eso es…vamos….arreglemos esto….¡TU SABIAS QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO NOS TRATARIAMOS DE UNIR PARA AYUDARLAS! Grita Rainbow regresando el golpe a Fluttershy

-¡YO NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNA DE USTEDES MUERA EN ESTA GUERRA SIN SENTIDO! Responde Fluttershy dándole una patada en el estomago

-¡NO TIENES EL PODER PARA DECIDIR ESO, ADEMAS NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS MORIRA EN ESTO! responde Rainbow dándole un cabezo

-¿COMO LO SABES RAINBOW?...¿COMO LO SABES? Pregunta Fluttershy embistiéndola

-¡POR QUE LO SE! responde Rainbow arrojándola por los aires y ambas se quedan tumbadas en el suelo lastimadas

-AH…ah-ah-ah

-AH-ah-ah-ah

-Lamento haberte gritado dice Fluttershy

-Lamento haberte pegado….es solo que….no eras tu misma dice Rainbow

-Lo se…..creo que fui una tonta con ustedes dice Fluttershy

-Descuida…me gusto tu actitud, aunque te creías demasiado…mas que yo dice Rainbow

-Si….creo que les hubiera ordenado que te dispararan si no me hubiera cansado dice Fluttershy

-Un segundo…¿qué? pregunta Rainbow

-Nada…¿amigas? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Siempre lo hemos sido Fluttershy….aunque estoy muy adolorida, ¿dónde aprendiste a pegar así? pregunta Rainbow

-No lo se….supongo que fue….natural responde Fluttershy

-Hahahahahaha

-Parece que va a llover señala Rainbow

-¿Acaso nosotros no estábamos a cargo del clima? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Supongo que por un tiempo, el clima podrá cuidarse solo….pero no quería mojarme dice Rainbow

-Descuida….nuestros amigos nos cubrirán dice Fluttershy mientras los Interceptors las cubren de la lluvia

-Sabes Fluttershy….ahora eres 20% mas cool dice Rainbow

-Me hace feliz escucharlo de ti dice Fluttershy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los Zerglings atraviesan los force shields y se adentran al territorio de Canterlot

-¡RECUERDEN ESTE DIA PONYS Y PROTOSS, HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE DERROTAREMOS A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, A LA CARGA! Grita Luna con su armadura de Nightmare Moon

-¡POR EQUESTRIA!

-¡POR AIUR!

El choque entre ambos ejércitos es devastador y comienzan a haber bajas entre los Zerg gracias a que los soldados de Equestria y los Protoss cuentan con un escudo de energía que los protege, pero no dura demasiado y empiezan a caer también, los Hydralisk llegan comenzando a disparar desde atrás apoyados por los Swarm Host que comienzan a incubar a los locust, pero también los inmortals y stalkers hacen su aparición comenzando a disparar contra ellos

Mientras en terreno enemigo

Los Hydralisk disparan contra los Phoenix apoyados por los Mutalisk y los Viper cubren a los Zerg de tierra con una nube de polvo impidiendo que los ataquen

-¡Alférez al equipo Phoenix, retírense…no tenemos oportunidad aquí! Ordena Rainbow

-Soa 1 atrás de ti

-Thunder 2 en proceso

-Cloud 1 siguiéndola

-Cloud 2 Atrás de ustedes

-¡Los demás equipos, retírense, no podemos perder más naves aquí! ordena Rainbow

-"Capitán de los Blades Korr, entendido!

-"Lance of fury, retirándose"

Las naves Phoenix comienzan su retirada con mucha dificultad al tener corruptors en su camino, varias naves Phoenix comienzan a caer mientras tratan de llegar a una zona segura

-¡Vamos, no se detengan, ya casi llegamos! Dice Rainbow

-¡Cuidado alférez, tienes dos detrás de ti! dice Soarin

-¡WAAARARAAA!

-TOMP-

-Uggggg-

La nave de Rainbow es asediada y sus escudos empiezan a descender rápidamente

-¡Te ayudare! Dice Thunderlane

-¡Negativo!...ya es tarde para mi dice Rainbow

-WARRRRRRRR-URRRRPPPP-

-(Exploit)

-¿Qué? pregunta Rainbow

12 Interceptors llegan al rescate de los Phoenix destrozando a los corruptors, a pesar de que estos no se alejan tanto de la nave carrier

-Conozco a estos amigos dice Rainbow

-¿Te encuentras bien? pregunta Cloudchaser

-Si….reagrupémonos y defendamos la posición…amigos…díganle a Fluttershy que gracias dice Rainbow a los interceptors que regresan al lado de la nave Butterfly

-(Me alegra que llegaran a tiempo) piensa Fluttershy mientras es defendida por los otros dos carriers

La batalla continúa su curso, y la Brood Mother se acerca para dirigir personalmente la batalla y terminar de una ves por todas con esta débil resistencia


	12. Chapter 12

**Seguimos, la tardanza es mucha...pero vale la pena...ademas de haberme inspirado :)**

Capítulo 12: The Lady and the Cowgirl

-((¡Protoss…siempre son los Protoss que están en el camino, impidiendo que controlemos todo lo que por derecho nos pertenece, quiero que esa ciudad caiga esta noche…..destrúyanlos!)) ordena la Brood Mother Al´gra

Mientras en la batalla

Las fuerzas defensoras se mantienen ante el imponente poder de ataque de los zergs, los soldados diurnos tratan de detener a los Zerlings con sus nuevas armas que les fue proporcionado por los Protoss, aguantan el golpe con los escudos de fuerza provisionales y el filo de las hojas psíquicas rebanan a varios zerlings, hasta que se enfrentan a los Hydralisk que los empiezan a diezmar y hacer retroceder, pero duro poco su sufrimiento

-¡No permitiré que criaturas como ustedes lastimen a tan valientes y apuestos soldados!

La nave Reims empieza a subir rápidamente a los diurnos y los empiezan a alejar del peligro a pesar de tener a los Hydralisk atacándola

-Todos tuyos vaquera dice Rarity

-Ya la oyeron….¡ES HORA DEL RODEO! Grita Applejack

-(Beep HUUUUUUU)

Los Colossi salen rápidamente y empiezan a atacar a los Hydralisk, disparándoles sus rayos que incineran el suelo donde están ellos, quemándolos por completo

-¡YEHAAAAAAA!

-Los llevare a recuperarse, mantente alejada de los problemas dice Rarity

-No te preocupes, estaremos defendiendo esta posición responde Applejack

-Cuento contigo querida dice Rarity

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cómo te fue con la princesa? Pregunta Rarity

-Bien….supongo, pero así estoy mas tranquila responde Twilight

-No te preocupes cariño, mientras nos apuremos a terminar todo esto….volveremos a nuestras vidas normales dice Rarity

-No lo se…..hay mucho en juego para que podamos olvidar esto por un buen tiempo dice Twilight

-Olvidaras esto cuando vayamos a celebrar nuestra reunión, y disfrutaremos como antes dice Rarity

-Si, tienes razón….gracias Rarity dice Twilight

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a apoyarte cariño dice Rarity

Después de dejar en el Stargate a la nave Reims, Rarity y Twilight van primero hacia el hospital de Canterlot, donde se encontraba la princesa Candace dirigiendo el lugar con ayuda de los ponys enfermeras y doctores que atendían a los que llegaban de las zonas de rescate

-¡Princesa Candace!

-¡Twilight!

"Sunshine Sunshine Lady bugs awake, clap your hoofs and do a little shake"

-Te extrañe tanto dice Twilight

-Yo también, me alegra verte en perfecto estado dice la princesa Candance

-Ambas parecen hermanas, ojala Sweetie Bell fuera así de agradable dice Rarity

-¿Y mi hermano? pregunta Twilight

-Ya sabes como es el, esta haciendo todos los preparativos para la defensa….en caso de que todo falle….pues dice Candace

-Descuida, no permitiremos que Canterlot caiga dice Twilight

-Se que no lo harán, pero deben tomar en cuenta que es algo mas diferente a lo que se hayan enfrentado….hay un camino seguro que da a las afueras de Canterlot, desde ahí se hará un viaje hasta el imperio de cristal, todavía es un lugar libre para organizarnos nuevamente dice Candace

-Espero que ese momento no llegue, pero da algo de seguridad saberlo dice Rarity

-Ahora recuerdo, espero puedas asistir a una fiesta que esta organizando Pinkie Pie, nos agraderia que nos acompañaras dice Twilight

-Me encantaría, pero aun tenemos mucho trabajo aquí…si hay oportunidad podre ir con Shining un rato responde Candace

-De acuerdo, espero puedan asistir ambos dice Twilight

Ambas unicornios se retiran mientras la princesa continua con sus actividades apoyando en todo lo que pueda y siguen su camino hacia el albergue pero el retumbar del suelo las hace detenerse

-(Beeeeee uppppp)

-¡Hola chicas, ya regrese! Anuncia Applejack

-¡Applejack, ten mas cuidado al manejar esas gigantes cosas! reclama Rarity

-¡Son Colosuss, si se te hace muy difícil decirlo solo llámalos Colossi! Responde Applejack

-¡No puedo creer que los trates como si fueran ganado, si escuche bien son armas de destrucción masivas! Indica Rarity

-¡Tal vez lo sean, pero aun así no deben de ser menospreciados! Responde Applejack bajando de su Colosuss

-Hmp…..¿por qué una dama con mi sofisticación y elegancia tiene que soportar esto?...pregunta Rarity

-Con que esas tenemos, lo único que haces tú es servir de taxi indica Applejack

-No soy un taxi, soy una pieza imprescindible ya que los llevo a lugares que no podrían llegar, los saco del peligro para que puedan seguir viendo el siguiente amanecer de nuestra princesa además de demostrar gracia y elegancia con unos hermosos colores dice Rarity

-Chicas basta, ya pasamos por esto antes ¿recuerdan?, no es necesario que pasemos por lo mismo de nuevo dice Twilight

-Solo quería dejar en claro mi punto, si quieres que me disculpe esta bien…..pero aun así serán necesarios para lo que viene dice Rarity

-Je, si también me disculpo y sé que también eres aún mas necesaria dice Applejack

-Ambas somos necesarias después de todo dice Rarity

-Ahora que estamos más tranquilas continuemos, deseo ver la fiesta que prepara Pinkie dice Twilight

-Entendido, ok chicos…es hora de descansar, todos a dormir ordena Applejack

-(susurro) No sé qué es más raro ¿el hecho de que le hagan caso? o ¿el hecho de que actúen como animales de granja? Pregunta Rarity

Mas al rato las tres ponys avanzan hacia el albergue donde hay mucho movimiento

-¡Hola!...me alegra que ya llegaron….casi todo esta listo dice Spike

-Si es lo que vemos dice Twilight

El lugar había sido reacomodado, dando paso a unos Pylons de ser lámparas que iluminaran el lugar, había comida y bebida suficiente para todos los presentes así como la participación de Vynil y Octavia acompañando a Sapphire Shores para que amenizara la ocasión

-¿Les gusta?, ¿les gusta? Pregunta Pinkie usando su habilidad de las sombras para aparecer y desaparecer poniendo globos en todos lados

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque Pinkie Pie dice Rarity

-Bueno, no del todo…..pero recibí…ayuda de Spike…..y las Crusaders…..para realizar…..esto responde Pinkie

-¿Y cuándo comenzara? Pregunta Applejack

-Dentro de muy poco tiempo….cuando estemos todos los invitados dice Pinkie

-Eso nos incluye a ambas entonces dice Rainbow

-¡Por la belleza de Celestia!...¿que les sucedió a ambas? Pregunta Rarity

-Tuvimos un problema que arreglar, pero ya todo esta en calma responde Rainbow

-Si….y me alegro por eso dice Fluttershy

-Hermana, mira lo que conseguimos dice Sweetie Bell

-¿Qué es? pregunta Rarity

-¡Conoce a las nuevas y mejoradas! Anuncia Scootaloo

-¡Prove Mark Crusaders!

Las tres pequeñas con algunas partes de metal se disfrazan igual a un probe, pero no completamente

-Por lo menos se ve…bien dice Rarity

-Je, se ven como unas verdaderas prove Apple Bloom

-¿En serio?...entonces podremos construir cosas y demás, vamos…hay que trabajar dice Apple Bloom

-(Beep) responde Sweetie

-(Boop) responde Scootaloo

-(susurro) Síguelas y ayúdalas por favor dice Pinkie a un prove

-Espero no se metan en problemas dice Rarity

-Descuida, estarán bien dice Pinkie

-Bueno, que comience la fiesta….pero no veo protoss aquí dice Rainbow

-Pues ellos no tienen el concepto de fiesta…..así que no pudieron venir…..eso no fue muy bueno, lo prepare para todos dice Pinkie

-Tengo una idea Pinkie….es muy a tu estilo dice Twilight

-¿Qué es? pregunta Applejack

-Es simple, si ellos no vienen a la fiesta, entonces la fiesta ira hacia ellos dice Twilight

Mas tarde

-"El honor nos guía"

-"Oranj istal"

-"Z'Rai'Ect Krioh!"

(Sound music)

**My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)  
and I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile  
and I will brighten up your day**

-"Escucho una antigua voz, susurrándome desde el vacío, y su sonido trae luz a mi corazón"

-"Mientras estemos unidos, abra fuerza" dice Twilight a los protoss que desde hace mucho no habían tenido algo similar en mucho tiempo

**It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
if you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
'cause cheering up my friends is just  
what Pinkie's here to do**

Pinkie pie pasa cantando junto a los Protoss, apoyada por Vynil, Octavia y Sapphire Shores, además de otros ponys que invitan a los alienígenas a unírseles (Zealot, Immortal, Observers, Stalkers)

**'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile (Yes I do)  
it fills my heart with sunshine all the while (Yes it does)  
'cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of mine**

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow unen a sus camaradas (Colossi, Carrier, Phoenix y Warp Prism)

**I like to see you grin (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
the corners of your mouth turned up  
is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-Bump!)**

Pinkie Pie se acerca a sus camaradas (Al'ne, Zoras, Giup'so y Adoruk) para que avanzaran con ellamientras Twilight se acerca a su maestro Ketalis que se mantiene alejado de todo esto, pero se mantiene apacible

**But if you're kind of worried  
and your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best  
to turn that sad frown upside down**

Las Prove Mark Crusaders guían a los proves hacia el centro del ajetreo como en un desfile mientras van haciendo sonidos de robot

**'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin (Yes I do)  
busted out from ear to ear, let it begin  
just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
and you fill me with good cheer**

En los siguientes versos se unen Candace y Shining Armor con los del hospital, a pesar de no estar cerca se escucha que cantan al son de todos los demás

**It's true, some days are dark and lonely  
and maybe you feel sad  
but Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad**

-"¿Esto es lo que ustedes llaman canción?" pregunta Zeratul

-Así es, espero sea de su agrado ya que son nuestros amigos también responde Luna

-"Nuestros enemigos caerán" dice Zeratul

-Así será, no podrán con nosotros dice Luna

**There's one thing that makes me happy  
and makes my whole life worthwhile  
and that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile**

La música incluso llega al palacio donde Celestia que esta sentada en el trono, sale de su depresión al estar en constante fallo de sus acciones (proteger Equestria, perder a las portadoras, no poder encontrar una solución al problema) por lo que el sonido de la canción llega hasta ella y toma una decisión para tomar las riendas del asunto

**I really am so happy  
your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile, I get a smile  
and that's so special to me**

Canterlot brilla con un gran esplendor que se ve en todos los rincones circundantes, por lo que incluso los Zergs comienzan a avanzar hacia aquella dirección, destruyendo el paisaje a su paso, incluso los que se mantenían escondidos y atrincherados escuchan la canción que les brinda esperanza en esta pesadilla

**'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam (Yes I do)  
tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do?  
it makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
yes, it always makes my day**

Pinkie hace dueto con Vynil, mientras Octavia y Sapphire Shores hacen coro también, algo que nunca se había visto antes en la raza de los protoss que les brinda algo que nace desde dentro de ellos, incluso algunos comienzan a cantar, aunque con dificultad

**Come on everypony smile, smile, smile!  
fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of mine!**

"**Come on everypony smile, smile, smile!  
fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of mine!"**

Pinkie Pie ve con éxito como todos conviven juntos, sin importar que sean de otra especie, ponys, protoss y demás cantaban al son de la canción que los demostraba muy unidos contra lo que se enfrentarían después

**Yes a perfect gift for me  
is a smile as wide as a mile  
to make me happy as can be  
smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!**

Sus amigas se unen a su canción, cantando armoniosamente para que ninguna se quedara atrás, juntándose con sus familias también, amigos y camaradas, incluso Derpy junto a los Sentry logra que toquen la tonada con sus sonidos, justo como los Colossus que danzan de un lado al otro

**Come on and smile!  
come on and smile!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Retrocedan, no quiero perderlos a ni uno de ustedes! ordena Applejack a sus Colosuss

La situación se agrava ya que el numero de enemigos se a incrementado en su posición (Zerlings, Roach, Hydralysk) además de aparecer los Ultralysk que empieza a embestirlos logrando tirar a uno

-¡Mas rápido, no dejen de disparar! Ordena Applejack

El suelo empieza a quemarse dejando los cadáveres calcinados de varios enemigos, pero perdían terreno cada ves mas

-¡Solo tenemos que cruzar esa loma y estaremos a salvo! Dice Applejack

Uno por uno suben a terreno alto, lejos delos demás poniendo en ventaja su posición pero estaba aun lejos de terminar

-¡Listo, ahora solo tenemos que….AHHHHHHHH! grita Applejack al ser jalada junto a su Colossi hacia el enemigo por el Viper

Los zerg comienzan a rodear al Colossu y este comienza a flaquear, pero continua avanzando a pesar de su situación

-¡No te rindas, ya casi llegamos…todo estará bien! dice Applejack desesperada por que el Colossi disminuye cada ves mas su andar

-(Beeeppp uhhhhhhh)

El Colossus como último acto antes de caer, se balanza hacia delante arrojando a Applejack lejos del peligro por el momento mientras cede su ultimo esfuerzo al ser destruido

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Los Zerling sienten a su otra presa por lo que empiezan a correr hacia ella, pero en ves de huir se para enfrente de ellos llena de rabia, queriéndoles hacer pagar lo que hicieron

-¡Vengan por mi! desafia Applejack

El primer Zerling que logra brincar hacia ella es destruido por un rayo, y después le siguen los demás al ser interceptados por Immortals

-"Soy la furia del Khala"

Los Immortals comienzan a disparar para proteger la posición mientras la nave Reims llega al lugar y comienza a subirlos hacia el interior y alejarse

-Lo lamento,, trate de llegar antes y casi te pierdo por mi tardanza dice Rarity

-Descuida, déjame con los demás Colossi ordena Applejack

-Preferiría llevarte a la enfermería para comprobar que no tienes ningún daño dice Rarity

-No abandonare el lugar, deben de pagar por cada Pony, por cada Protoss, por cada Colossus que haya caído por su culpa dice Applejack

-Applejack, tranquili….dice Rarity

-¡YA ME OISTE, BAJAME CON ELLOS! grita Applejack

-Ok….pero recuerda que tienes una familia al cual volver, al igual que yo dice Rarity dando media vuelta hacia donde se quedaron los Colosuss

-Y ambas regresaremos a verlos, eso te lo prometo dice Applejack

-Mas vale que lo cumplas, supongo que ustedes también bajaran aqui dice Rarity

-"Es el destino"

-De acuerdo, daré mas vueltas para recoger a mas, manténganse vivos dice Rarity mientras empieza a bajar a sus pasajeros

-¡Ok, Colosuss….vamos a hacerles pagar cada uno de los que perdimos, andando! Ordena Applejack

-(UHHHHHHHH)

-"En Taro Adun"

Los Colosuss apoyados por el pequeño destacamento de Immortals avanzan para seguir interceptando a los Zergs que intentaran flanquear a Canterlot, mientras Rarity sigue en busca de aquellos que tuvieran algún problema o emergencia sacándolos del peligro

Castillo de Canterlot

-"Pronto estará completo, será de gran ayuda en el campo de batalla" dice Zeratul

-Eso espero, no puedo seguir permitiendo que más caigan…incluso mi hermana esta en peligro….con esto yo también los ayudare….con esto volveré a demostrar que soy digna de ser la princesa de Equestria dice Celestia mientras una gran energía empieza a aparecer encima del castillo


	13. Chapter 13

**Otra historia que termino :D ...pero aun no esta del todo terminado...cuando tenga tiempo subire la segunda parte, gracias por leer y "I am Templar! I am the sword of truth!"**

Capítulo 13: Return of Light and Darkness

El sonido de la batalla comienza a crecer al avanzar los Zergs mas adentro de Canterlot, eliminan cada forcé field que ponen los sentry, los cuales son cazados por los mutalisk y corruptors, los protoss y ponys van retrocediendo poco a poco al no seguir resistiendo el incalculable número de zergs, el cielo se ha vuelto prácticamente de ellos logrando retroceder cada aeronave que se encuentra en el cielo, y lo peor es que la Mother Brood va a la cabeza eliminando todo a su paso

-((Destruyan, consuman, muerte a todos los enemigos de la Queen of Blades))

-¡Retrocedan, no duraremos mas así!

-¡Retirada!

-¡Todos hacia atrás, no dejen huecos y ayuden a los heridos….rápido! ordena Luna

-"¡Banelings!"

Banelings, criaturas suicidas que pueden destruir unidades enteras al explotar se concentran en destruir a los que huyen en una estampida mortal

-¡Criaturas viles…jamás pasaran! Indica Luna

-¡Princesa!

Luna se para enfrente de ellos después de que los últimos logran alcanzarla y atravesarla, entonces usa su magia para crear un escudo de gran tamaño, pero los Banelings se lanzan contra ella y explotan contra el escudo, Luna resiste cada embate de ellos, pero el numero sigue siendo mayor por lo que la fuerza de su explosión no cede

-No…..puedo….mas….dice Luna desvaneciéndose con la última explosión y aparece como un blanco fácil para los últimos Banelings

-(sonidos de triturar)

-¡Hoy no! dice Pinkie Pie apareciendo junto a Luna y rápidamente la toma para desvanecerse en una nube de humo, provocando que exploten entre ellos los Banelings al ya no poder parar

-¡Twilight, la tengo! Indica Pinkie Pie

Twilight estudia el terreno y nota que hay un edificio que puede detener un poco su avance, por lo que usa su poder mágico y psíquica para efectuar un psionic bolts y destruir el soporte del edificio bloqueándole el paso a los Banelings y Zerlings que llegaban al lugar

-"¿Saben lo que le pasa al sapo cuando es golpeado por el rayo?" pregunta Twilight en dialecto Proto creando un psionic storm arriba de ellos y destruyendo a los Zergs en una gran explosión, para después retirarse y no quedar acorralada por las fuerzas de los Zergs

En el albergue

Todos los Ponys y demás especies estaban asustadas y nerviosas al escuchar que el sonido de la batalla se acercaba cada vez más y más al lugar, los encargados intentan mantener en orden en el lugar, lo que igualmente Spike intentaba hacer con las Cutie Marks Crusaders

-¡Tenemos miedo Spike! Dice Applebloom

-Descuiden, nada pasara…..eso espero responde Spike

En la entrada al albergue

-(susurro)

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Qué sucede Spike? Pregunta Sweetie Bell

-No lo se…pero no creo que me guste saberlo dice SPike

-¡Por favor todos guarden silencio un momento por favor, gracias!...*ejem*…..¡En estos momentos les pido por favor salgan de manera ordenada y se dirijan hacia el castillo, sin empujar o hacer algo indebido!

-Creo que no vamos bien….debemos de movernos así que busquemos a los demás y dirijámonos todos ordena Spike

-Descuida Spike, Rainbow Dash terminara con ellos…además…¿qué podría pasarnos si nos quedamos aquí? pregunta Scootaloo

Como si fuera una respuesta a esa pregunta, un gran Ultralisk rompe la pared del albergue y todo el mundo entra en pánico, corriendo de aquí hacia allá intentando ponerse a salvo, los guardias intentan enfrentarlo pero son lanzados por los aires cuando los arroja con sus poderosos Káiser Blades, en toda la confusión centra su atención en las tres pequeñas ponys y se lanza contra ellas, al notar esto Spike decide actuar y lanza una llama que distrae al poderoso Zerg de su presa y cambia a Spike, el temor de ver tan gigantesca criatura paraliza del miedo al pobre dragón y mas cuando este comienza a cargar contra el

-¡AHHHHHHH! Grita Spike

-"MI VIDA POR AIUR"

De repente varios Zealots aparecen enfrentándose contra el enorme Zerg que cambia su objetivo dándole tiempo a Spike de escapar

-¡SPIKE POR AQUÍ! grita Applebloom

Spike reacciona y corre en dirección de las Cutie Marks y se retiran de esa batalla que acontecía adentro

-Eso fue grandioso Spike dice Scootaloo

-Si…y no pienso repetirlo responde Spike

En el hospital

-¡Preparen a los más delicados para su evacuación, aquellos que ya estén capacitados para caminar evacuen el lugar! ordenaba Candance

-¡Candace!...¿que haces aquí?...debiste de irte hace rato, el enemigo avanza demasiado rápido dice Shining Armor

-No podía dejar aquí a todos los demás….serán llevados al castillo, después si todo se pone peor, serán llevados al imperio de Cristal dice Candance

-Temo que cuando eso pase, haya manera de salir de aquí dice Shining

-No desesperes Shining, todo saldrá bien dice Candance

En ese momento el suelo comienza a retumbar debajo de ellos, entonces se detiene un momento para dar lugar a una fuerte entrada por parte de una Nydus Worm, que se hace espacio para comenzar a sacar Zerling y Mutalisk de ella

-¡Candace, sal de aquí!...¡Soldados defiendan el lugar! ordena Shining sacando sus dos Psi Blades

Los soldados a cargo de Shining rápidamente activan sus armaduras y se enfrentan a los Zergs mientras el personal saca a todos los que pueden del lugar, incluso Candance decide ayudar a sacarlos. Shining utiliza su habilidad y magia para detener a los Zerlings que se lanzan con violencia contra el, pero el número crecía de enemigos empezando a caer pony tras pony

-¡Rápido, tenemos que apurarnos más aprisa! Ordena Candance

- ¡CUIDADO PRINCESA!

Un Zerling logra atravesar al último guardia y se lanza contra la alicornio, entonces Candance utiliza su magia para protegerse, pero el nivel que tiene no es suficiente para contenerlo y lo atraviesa cayendo encima de ella

-¡CANDANCE! Grita Shining

-"¿Buscas nuestro servicio?"

De repente mientras Candance trata de que el Zerling no la lastime, una Warp Blade sale de la nada y se entierra en el cuerpo del zerg y arroja hacia a un lado su cadáver

-"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Zoras

-Si…gracias…..pero Shining… dice Candance

-Aquí estoy….parece que estoy recibiendo una mano dice Shining

Los Hydralisk y Zerlings comienzan a caer rápidamente por los Dark Templars que vinieron a apoyar, pero aun así no cesaban de llegarles refuerzos

-"El lugar está perdido, debemos de irnos" indica Adoruk

-Concuerdo con eso, vamos Candance dice Shining

Los príncipes del Imperio se retiran escoltados por los Dark Templars mientras otros Nydus Worm salen de la tierra. En el aire los Mutalisk, Corruptors, Brood Lords y Overseer inundan el espacio aéreo de Canterlot, por lo que las naves de Rainbow apenas y logran mantenerlos a raya, los photon canon no dejan de disparar y los Carrier protegen lo más que puedan el espacio que les queda inundándolo con interceptors

-¡Fluttershy!...¿me escuchas?...cambio dice Rainbow

-Umm…si…¿qué sucede?...cambio responde Fluttershy

-Este lugar no es mas seguro, tienen que retirarse ahora…cambio dice Rainbow

-¿Retirarnos?...no podemos, si lo hacemos ustedes quedaran indefensos…cambio responde Fluttershy

-Descuida, nosotros podremos hacerlo….si ustedes caen de todas maneras lo estaremos….cambio dice Rainbow

-"Sus ordenes sargento" dice Kholja

-Retírense a la posición 3-0….apóyense con las unidades de tierra para evitar que se acerquen mas ordena Fluttershy

-"¿Y usted maestre?" pregunta Shulz

-Los cubriré…..es una orden responde Fluttershy

Las dos naves Carrier comienzan a alejarse del lugar tratando lo mas posible de apoyar a la Butterfly mientras sus interceptors vuelan a todo lo que dan destruyendo Zerg por Zerg

-¡Rainbow….las carrier se alejan….pero Fluttershy sigue ahí! indica Soarin

-¿Qué?...¡Fluttershy, ¿me escuchas?...¡Sal de ahí ahora, van demasiados a tu posición!...¡Fluttershy!

-No puedo irme….no hasta que todos estén a salvo…no puedo dejar esta posición dice Fluttershy

-¡Demonios!...todos los Phoenix que estén cerca apoyen la Butterfly, hay que sacarla de ahí ordena Rainbow

-Son demasiados Rainbow….es una locura responde Cloudchaser

-Me temo que tiene razón…nuestras naves no aguantaran todo ese poder de ataque indica Soarin

-¡No fue una pregunta….ES UNA ORDEN! Grita Rainbow adentrándose en el lugar infestado de Zergs

-¡Rainbow!...maldición….Soa 1 apoyando

-Thunder 2 atrás

-Cloud 1 apoyando

-Cloud 2 en camino

Las 5 Phoenix comienzan a duras penas abrirse entre el mar de Zerg voladores mientras las Butterfly es asediada y sus interceptors comienzan a desaparecer

-No…..lo siento….lo siento que tengan que hacer esto….*sniff*…..pero si no lo hacemos…..todos morirán dice Fluttershy llorando

-¡FLUTTERSHY…..SAL DE AHÍ AHORA! ordena Rainbow soltando todo su arsenal a cualquier Zerg que tuviera enfrente

Pero varios Corruptors se posan encima de la carrier y con sus disparos combinados logran terminar con el escudo y dañan gravemente la nave

-¡FLUTTERSHY…NOOOOOOO! Grita Rainbow

La Butterfly comienza a caer rápidamente mientras Fluttershy se paraliza del terror por la situación, pero a pesar de eso, los interceptor restantes se regresan hacia la carrier y se meten debajo de el comenzando a frenar la caída

-¿Qué?...no…sálvense ustedes, si hacen eso ustedes…..dice Fluttershy al ver el sacrificio que hacían los interceptors

La nave iba aun deprisa, pero los interceptors no cedían y lo intentaban mantener arriba para que el aterrizaje fuera mas calmado, la Butterfly al momento de descender comienza a aplastar a cada interceptor que tenía abajo, destruyéndose uno a uno hasta que la nave comienza a derrapar en el suelo y detenerse metros adelante, pero los Zerg no dudan en abalanzarse contra la nave para terminar el trabajo

-¡Todos protejan la nave, debemos de sacar a Fluttershy de ahí! ordena Rainbow

-¡Sin apoyo no podremos Rainbow, apenas y logramos evadirlos! Indica Soarin

-¡Son demasiados! dice Thunderlane

-¡Rainbow Dash, junta tu escuadrón alrededor de la nave de Fluttershy! Ordena Rarity

-¡Rarity!

-En efecto….y traje compañía dice Rarity

La Reims llega al lugar y de ella descienden Stalkers e Inmortals que comienzan a disparar contra todo Zerg que tuvieran en su rango mientras Rarity descendía de su nave para buscar a Fluttershy

-"Por los ancestros"

-"El vacío esta hambriento"

-¡Apoyen a los refuerzos, cuando Fluttershy esté asegurada saldremos de aquí! ordena Rainbow

-¡Entendido!

Mientras la defensa se mantenía, Rainbow comienza a llamar a Fluttershy para irse, pero no la encuentra adentro, al avanzar mas adelante la encuentra arrodillada ante los restos de un interceptor

-¡Fluttershy, cariño…debemos irnos! Dice Rarity

-No….ellos dieron su vida por mi…..y yo…*sniff*…..yo…..*sniff*…..no pude defenderlos dice Fluttershy llorando sobre los restos del interceptors

-Fluttershy, no podías hacer nada por ellos…..ahora hay que irnos, los demás no aguantaran tanto tiempo indica Rarity

-déjame aquí….no sirvo para nada mas…..

-¿Qué dices Fluttershy?...no es momento para hacer bromas

-no es broma…déjame aquí

-Lamento hacerte esto cariño…pero debes de despertar

-Slap-

-Rarity…..

-¡Mira a tu alrededor, todos están peleando para que tu sigas via, incluso los interceptors hicieron que vivieras y no murieras al estrellarte!, ¿vas a dejar que su sacrificio haya sido en valde?

-Yo…..yo…..no…..no puedo hacerles eso….eran mis amigos y dieron todo por mi, incluso ahora tengo amigos aquí que siguen dando todo por mi…..gracias Rarity

-No me lo agradezcas…y por favor no me hagas que lo vuelva a hacer nunca jamás…ahora vamos

-Si….

Las dos yeguas corren hacia Reims para abordarlo mientras las cosas se ponían ya difíciles para todos

-¡Rainbow, es hora de irnos! Ordena Rarity

-¡Entendido, sube a los demás! Dice Rainbow

-¡Oigan, vámonos de aquí! indica Rarity

-"Completa el Ciclo", "Doom Atuhn Nal'ra!"

-"Deja que la oscuridad se aparte", "En Taro Adun"

-¿Pero que hacen?, debemos de salir de aquí indica Rarity

-Vamos Rarity….ellos nos cubrirán…..no dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano….."Kokal'tulah!" dice Fluttershy

-Entiendo…..¿porque todos intentan ser héroes en esto? se pregunta Rarity mientras abandona el lugar escoltada por el equipo Phoenix y los inmortals junto con los Stalkers sucumben a la fueria de los Zergs

Castillo

-¡Traigan una camilla aquí!

-¡Rápido, no se separen, entren al pasadizo!

-¡Necesitamos mas ponys en el frente!

-¿Cómo esta la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Cansada, pero se repondrá responde Red nurse

-Tenemos que regresar Pinkie….Applejack no aguantara en el frente por mucho, hay que darle tiempo a todos para evacuar indica Twilight

-Tienes razón….hay que apurarnos asiente Pinkie Pie

-¡Twilight!

-¡Shining!

-Twilight…deben de abandonar Canterlot ahora ordena Shining

-¿Qué dices?...no puedo hacer eso responde Twilight

-No queda mucho tiempo, es ahora o nunca, Candance está guiando a todos por un sitio seguro, yo me quedare y peleare lo suficiente hasta que estén a salvo dice Shining

-¡No te dejare aquí y tampoco abandonare la pelea, muchos aquí y ahora están dando su vida para proteger y recuperar nuestro hogar…..no puedo darles la espalda a eso! reclama Twilight

-¡Twily!...

-"El enemigo esta a punto de atravesar las defensas"

-"Pinkie Pie…¿puedes sentir eso?" pregunta Adoruk

-Si…..es una mente única…¿qué es? pregunta Pinkie

-"Es la Mother Brood, si la derrotamos las fuerzas de los Zerg menguaran…..es una misión suicida, pero es la única posibilidad que tenemos contra ellos" indica Adoruk

-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo Twilight? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

Twilight se queda viendo alrededor suyo, como corren hacia el pasadizo los ponies, como los soldados diurnos y nocturnos ayudan a todo el que puedan y también los protoss avanzando hacia el frente….cierra los ojos un momento Twilight y varios recuerdos suyos de sus aventuras con sus amigas pasan en su mente….demostrando que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de todos, por la amistad que tenían todos…..y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

-"¡En Taro EQUESTRIA!, ¡En Taro ADUN!"

-"¡Por la sombra de Shakuras!, ¡Kha'tuun!"

Twilight hace un grito de guerra que se escucha en todo el lugar, apoyado por Pinkie Pie los Protoss se juntan con ambas y avanzan junto con otros guardias marchando hacia el exterior, mientras Shining Armor observa que su pequeña hermana ya no era como la de antes…ahora era una líder a seguir

Afuera los Zergs intentan atravesar la última defensa hacia el castillo, Applejack mantiene en raya a los Zergs con los Colossus restantes combinados con los Photon Cannon además de varios Inmortals, Stalkers, Carrier, Zealots y ahora los restantes defensores del castillo liderados por Twilight y Pinkie Pie se unen al combate haciendo gala de sus habilidades, los Zergs entonces envían a sus aéreos para destruirlos pero son detenidos por el equipo de Rainbow Dash y los restantes grupos de Phoenix, solo quedaba ver una cosa…..que lado cedería primero

-¡Manténganlos a raya chicos! ordena Applejack

-(UHHHHHHHH)

-¡Traguen esto basuras! dice Rainbow Dash dirigiendo a su equipo contra los Mutalisk

-¡El Pylon!

-Boomm-

-¡Perdemos potencia, sin él no dispararan!

-¡Yo me hago cargo, no permitan que ninguna de esas bestias cruce! Indica Rarity posándose con el Reims encima de los Photon Cannon desactivados, reactivándolos nuevamente

-((Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, el enjambre vencerá)) indica la Mother Brood Al´gra avanzando junto a su enjambre de Zergs

-"Ahí esta…no será sencillo llegar hasta ella" indica Zoras

-"Raszagal, danos tu protección" dice Giup'so

-Princesa Celestia….danos la fuerza para lograrlo dice Twilight

Los Dark Templar junto con las dos ponys avanzan hacia la posición de la Mother Brood utilizando la ilusión de Twilight que confunde a los Zerg que defienden a la Mother Brood

-((¿Creen que tienen lo suficiente para derrotarme?...su planeta nos pertenece y ustedes serán asimilados)) indica Al´gra al sacar del suelo a mas zergs

En el castillo

-"Todo está listo Zeratul"

-"¿Estas seguro en dejarle esto a ellos? Zeratul" pregunta Ketalis

-"Nuestro viaje continua Ketalis…ellos deben de seguir para recuperar este mundo, siempre estarán bajo la protección de nosotros….además siento que el curso de esta guerra cambiara para cuando el vacio venga…y debemos prepararnos también" responde Zeratul

Celestia entra al lugar y camina hasta el centro de una columna de luz entonces ella se cubre con ella mientras convoca todo su poder mágico

-¿Qué hace mi hermana? Pregunta Luna llegando al lugar

-"Tranquila princesa…Celestia está tomando esto en sus propias alas para ayudar a todos en esta pelea" dice Ketalis

De repente aparece encima del castillo de Canterlot una gran nave que empieza a sobrevolar el lugar y una voz firme y autoritaria habla

-¡La justicia a llegado!

-¡Es la princesa!

-Princesa Celestia…..Rarity, es la princesa indica Fluttershy

-Oh-oh…ahora si están en problemas dice Rainbow

-¡Se han atrevido a lastimar a mis súbditos, a herirlos e incluso eliminarlos…..incluyendo a nuestros nuevos amigos, es por eso que jamas serán perdonados! Dice Celestia haciendo retumbar el lugar con su voz

-((No importa que hallan sacado esta arma, no se compara con el poder de mis Zergs)) responde Al´gra señalando la Mothership donde todos los zerg voladores se lanzan contra ella

-¡Grupo de Phoenix, protejan a la princesa! Ordena Rainbow

-Eso no será necesario dice Celestia

Una gran vórtice se empieza a crear absorbiendo a los zergs a su interior, quedando atrapados sin posibilidad de defenderse

Abajo

-¡Es todo Mother Brood, no puedes ganar! indica Pinkie Pie

-((¿Una Dark Templar y una High Templar contra mí?...no son rivales contra mi poder, ni siquiera si se ocultan en las sombras)) indica Al´gra convocando a dos Overlord que revelan a los escondidos Dark Templars

-"No necesitamos estar en las sombras para eliminar a una criatura como tu" indica Al´ne

-"La oscuridad desciende sobre ti" dice Adoruk lanzándose contra la Mother Brood

La Mother Brood se lanza contra los Templars ahora que son visibles para ella, las Void Blades dañan un poco el cuerpo de la Zerg pero ella responde lanzando ácido y golpes con sus garras, en un descuido Al´gra conecta un golpe que arroja a Adoruk hacia unas rocas dejándolo fuera de combate, Al´ne logra partir una de sus garras pero es arrojada por el voluminoso cuerpo de Al´gra aplastándola contra una pared, Giup´so logra enterrar por un costado su arma, pero queda a merced de su ácido y lo hace desaparecer de este mundo

-¡GIUP´SO! Grita Pinkie Pie

-((Pronto todo ustedes se le unirán)) indica Al´gra

-No estés tan segura dice Twilight

Twilight hace uso de sus habilidades y crea una psionic storm que comienza a impactar en Al´gra, pero rápidamente se hunde en la tierra desapareciendo de su vista

-¿Dónde esta? pregunta Twilight

-((Aquí)) dice Al´gra saliendo de la tierra soltando un tremendo golpe con su garra

¡No te lo permitiré! Dice Pinkie Pie parando el golpe con su void blade y la detiene unos momentos con su void prison

-Es muy fuerte Pinkie Pie….solas no podremos derrotarla dice Twilight

-Tienes razón…solas no podremos…pero juntas si…..dice Pinkie Pie extendiendo su pata

-((Sus patéticos esfuerzos son en balde, ustedes morirán)) dice Al´gra comenzando a liberarse

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo? pregunta Twilight

-Por supuesto….somos amigas, y las amigas se protegen sin importar lo que pase dice Pinkie Pie

-((¡LAS ACABARE!)) grita Al´gra lanzándose contra ambas

AL momento de tocarse sus ojos se volvieron luces y ambas se comenzaron a unir, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, todas reaccionaron igual y las piedras de la harmonía que estaban en el castillo salen hasta ese sitio creando un circulo que impide el paso a la zerg que solo observa como una gran luz oscura emerge entre todo esto

-"Yo soy Twipie, es hora de que seas erradicada" dice una Alicornio envuelta en energía y emanando un gran poder psíquico

-"Lograron lo que muchos han intentado, ni siquiera los más veteranos terminan con éxito esta unión" dice Ketalis

-"Su amistad logro lo que muchos considerarían imposible, al igual que Lekila y Rihod, ellas son el futuro de su mundo" dice Zeratul

-((¿Qué clase de truco es este?)) pregunta Al´gra

-"No es ningún truco, es tu fin" dice Twipie

-((No me impresionan, Zerg, acabenlas)) ordena Al´gra a dos Mutalisk que se unen a la batalla

Los Mutalisk siempre han tenido superioridad contra los Archon, pero contra este ente ni siquiera pudieron ser rivales, ya que con su cuerno comienza a levitarlos impidiéndolos moverse para acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, se detiene y en un rápido movimiento son partidos a la mitad sin problema

-((Imposible)) dice Al´gra

-"Ahora es tu turno" dice Twipie

-((Yo soy una de las Mother Brood mas fuertes, ustedes no son rivales para MIIIIIIIARRRGGGGGG)) grita Al´gra de agonía

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo los Zerg comienzan a actuar de manera muy extraña, comenzando a descontrolarse cuando una onda de energía golpea el lugar

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Ketalis

-"La reina de las cuchillas ha caído" responde Zeratul

Al´gra se encuentra indefensa sin saber que esta pasando, pero Twipie no desaprovecha esto y con todo su poder crea un psionic bolt que atraviesa el cuerpo de la Mother Brood, entonces se detiene ya incapaz de regenerarse y cae muerta. Los Zerg comienzan a avanzar erráticamente hacia todos lados sin control siendo masacrados por los vencedores que no dejan ni uno vivo, Twipie observa el cuerpo de Al´gra y desaparece dejando en su lugar a Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie nuevamente separadas

-"EN TARO ADUN!"

-¡YAYYYYYY!

Protoss y Ponys celebran su victoria contra los Zergs en esa magnífica batalla, reuniéndose todos con sus amigos y nuevos amigos al haber sobrevivido a esta pesadilla, ahora solo les queda una cosa, recuperar su mundo y volverlo habitable para ellos nuevamente.

Epilogo

-((Al´gra a fallado)) dice una Mother Brood

-((Su derrota fue solo una mínima perdida, aun tenemos suficientes fuerzas con nosotras))

-((La caída de la reina a sido un gran golpe para los Zergs, pero eso no significa que todo termina aquí, seguiremos adelante y gobernaremos este sector del universo para nuestro enjambre))

-((No importa el enemigo que enfrentemos, somos superiores aun sin la reina))

-((HAHAHAHAHAHAHA))


End file.
